Stardrive Chronicles
by Lord Maximus
Summary: Sequel to What the hell is going on? Five months after gaing the new FTL drive Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise will have to put it to good use when the Romulans attack which sets off a series of events.
1. Chapter 1

WTHIGO sequel

--

Captain's Log, Supplemental: It has been five months since our encounter with the Colonials and their robotic creations the Cylons. It was during that time we discovered a special FTL device that was able to fold space and allow ships to instantaneously arrive their destinations. Among other special technology that was discovered was the organic resin which the Cylons use to repair their ships.

It is able to somehow repair outer structural damage. However it is the FTL they use which is the most important discovery just in time. For some time many in Starfleet had feared an attack by the Romulans after the destruction of Vulcan. This FTL drive could give us the primary tactical advantage in the quadrant.

We have just received word that one of our Starbases along the Neutral Zone has been attacked. They are defending as best as they can but the Romulans have superior numbers and fire power. We have been ordered by Starfleet to take the _Enterprise_ with strike force with each ship modified with the new FTL drives from combined efforts of both Cylon and Starfleet scientists. We can only hope with the new FTL will allow us to show the Romulans that Vulcan's destruction as not weakened us as much as they believe.

--

Kirk walked onto the bridge which was fully manned. He sat down on the command chair and turned to Spock.

"What's our status?"

Spock turned to him before speaking.

"Comm. Reports that three _Constitution_ class ships along with an _Antares_ class ship have been assigned. I must ask you, Captain, why did you ask for a ship of that class?"

Kirk smiled.

"First call all the captains and patch them through." Said Kirk.

Uhura nodded and opened a comm. channel.

"This is _Enterprise_; all Captains listen closely to the plan. As you know I asked for the _Antares_ to join the mission to rescue Starbase 64 from Romulan attack. They will go ahead of us at full warp and emerge close enough for the Romulans to detect her. She will then turn to flee and hopefully the Romulans will their attention to stop her.

When the _Antares_ sends out the signal we will use the FTL to jump in right on top of the Romulans. Since the _Antares_ is cargo ship with no armed weapons it is not likely they will raise their shields. This all depends of the element of surprise. Good luck." Said Kirk.

"All ships acknowledge, Captain." Said Uhura.

"Good, let's go to work." Said Kirk.

The _Antares_ moved forward and vanished into warp space.

--

Commander Liviana Charvanek smirked as she observed as the shields of the Federation station began to approach the red line. After a few months of observing how thin the Federation fleet had become the senate had ordered her to take a squadron of their newest vessels to capture one of their outposts and test just how weak the Federation had become.

"Commander, the shields are at twenty percent. Estimated time of shield collapse is five minutes." Said her first officer.

"Excellent, Centurion, prepare the boarding party and take as many prisoners as possible." Said Commander Charvanek.

Her Centurion nodded and turned back to the main view screen. Suddenly a beeping sound was heard.

"Commander, a Federation ship has entered the system."

Charvanek turned to him.

"Show me."

The view screen switched to show the small Federation was ship.

"It's a cargo ship, Commander, no weapons installed on her. It's turning around."

Charvanek mused that is was here to deliver supplies and had no idea about her attack. That brought a smirk to her face.

"Tell our ships to intercept it and prevent it from escaping. We shall see what supplies this station was supposed to receive."

"Yes, Commander."

--

Captain Ramart watched the view screen as three Romulan warbirds began to close in on his ship.

"We have just finished scanning, sir. I count ten warbirds surrounding the station. The station's weapon system is out; the Romulan ships aren't running with shields on. Looks like Captain Kirk was right." Said his XO.

"Good, send the signal and all data to the fleet. Move at full speed so we can thin out their group." Said Ramart.

"Aye sir."

The _Antares_ moved at full speed with three Romulan ships closing in with their weapons armed.

--

"The _Antares_ has sent out the signal and given us sufficient FTL coordinates." Said Spock.

"Good. Send it out to the fleet and let's get underway." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Uhura.

"Weapons and shields are online and deflector dish charging." Said Chekov.

"Coordinates locked." Said Spock.

"All ships acknowledge." Said Uhura.

"Begin countdown to FTL jump." Said Kirk.

"Jump in 3, 2, 1." Said Sulu.

All Federation ships vanished in a flash of light.

--

Just as the _Antares_ was in range of Romulan's weapon the USS _Exeter_ emerged from its jump just above the Federation cargo ship. The Romulans were shocked and that gave the _Exeter_ the time it needed to fire three photon torpedoes at the incoming Birds of Prey. All three pursuing ships ignited into three small super novas. At the same three more Federation ships emerged from their jumps and opened fire on the Romulan fleet.

The Romulans were still in shock and that was what cost them nearly half the fleet. Phasers and photon torpedoes destroyed another surprised Warbird by the time the shock wore off. Frantically the Romulans quickly fired back to fend off the attackers but the Federation ships were already taking their fleet down fast and hard. The USS _Constitution_ fired two torpedoes that struck a Warbird hard and sent it tumbling through space before exploding into a massive fire ball.

"Direct hit, Captain." Said Lieutenant Gary Mitchell.

"Good, bring us about and target the nearest Romulan." Said Captain Darien Page.

The _Constitution_ turned around and moved to intercept the nearest Romulan ship. Two Warbirds formed up and flew straight at her. The front shields glowed bright as the ship shook from the assault. The _Constitution_ fired her phasers that slammed into the right warbird's shields before three photon torpedoes fired and destroyed it. The Warbird on the left fired a plasma torpedo that hit the ship's shields head on.

The ship was hit hard as the bulkheads groaned.

"Return fire!"

Lieutenant Mitchell increased power to the phasers by taking it from the thrusters and nearly overloading them. The Warbird was sent spinning as phasers slammed into its shields hard.

"Torpedoes locked. Firing."

Five torpedoes shot out of the ship's neck and slammed into the warbird. The ship exploded at few second later unable to take the attacks any longer.

"Two incoming Warbirds. They've locked disruptors on us." Said Lieutenant Mitchell.

"Full power to shields and lock phasers on the nearest warbird." Said Captain Page.

--

"Where did they come from?!" demanded Commander Charvanek.

"Unknown, Commander, there was some sort of space time distortion just before they appeared."

The ship was rocked as a Federation ship fired on it.

"Full power to weapons. Fire!" shouted Charvanek.

The Romulan ship fired her disruptors just as the Federation ships fired her phasers and three torpedoes that dissolved her ship's shields.

"Engage the cloaking device! Full retreat!" shouted Charvanek.

She needed to make a full report to the Senate about the Federation's new technology.

--

"Romulan ships are cloaking. The fleet reports that seven of their ships were destroyed. It appears the FTL drive caught Romulans completely off guard." Said Spock.

"And they have been pushed back for now. Contact Sickbay and tell them to start sending medical over to the Starbase." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

--

"Well done, Jim. You'll be pleased to know that Starfleet has decided to modify all of our ships with FTL drives. It could well revolutionize everything for exploration and military agendas. The Cylons have settled in on their new home planet and we have scientists working with them on their resurrection technology. "Said Pike on the monitor in Kirk's cabin.

"Great but when word gets about the new drives we might have the Klingons and the Romulans working to build or steal an FTL drive for themselves. And I heard that the Colonials have been building up their fleet and spreading through the Cyrannus Sector and they have outposts on the outer regions of the Prolmar Sector." Said Kirk.

"True but Starfleet has not done anything about it and they are not worried because the Colonials are still ten thousand light years away from any of the major powers. In the meantime we are working to make use of the Cylon Raiders and we are building our own version of the Vipers. Despite being primitive both the designs of the Cylons and the Colonial's ships are impressive and if we built them with the technological edge we have it would be extremely useful." Said Pike.

"What exactly is it you have in mind?" asked Kirk.

"Well, the basic design of the Battlestar and the Basestar is something that I believe can fit very well into the fleet. Their point defence capability armed with phasers, combined with the main weapons could give us a lot of fire power. Both ships would be extremely useful in patrols along the Neutral Zone along with front line repair capabilities." Said Pike.

"And the Vipers and Raiders?" asked Kirk.

"The designs for these fighters themselves make them excellent fighters. Combined with the Battlestars and Basestars we would be able to make any Klingons, Romulans, or Orions think twice about attacking us. They would make perfect system defence ships. We could build the fighters with miniature shields, phasers, and a small torpedo launcher.

If they attack in large numbers combined with our fleet we would gain the advantage." Said Pike.

"In the meantime we know that the Romulans will back off once the survivors in their attack fleet make their report. We have to show them that we are not going to take this without letting them off the hook." Said Kirk.

"What do you propose, Jim?" asked Pike.

"We have the location of Romulus. I propose we use the FTL drive and jump into orbit and take out their defensive stations before they have a chance and broadcast a message threatening their home planet if they decide to mount an invasion or another attack." Said Kirk.

"That's a pretty crazy suggestion, Jim." Said Pike.

"I know but the Romulans only ever backed down when their home planet was threatened. We show them we mean business and they might back off." Said Kirk.

Pike was silent for a moment.

"All right. I'll talk it over with the other Admirals first and see if they approve. Pike out."

The image of Admiral Pike switched to the Starfleet logo.

--

Romulus, the Romulan homeworld and capital planet of the Romulan Star Empire. The Capital City of the Romulan Star Empire was located on Romulus where the Hall of State was situated. The Imperial Romulan Senate met there in the Senate Chamber. The Romulan Senate chamber is a large, circular room located within the capitol building of the capital city on Romulus.

It is within this grandiose building that the senate of the Romulan Star Empire convenes. Within the chamber, there is a large statue of the Imperial Symbol over the main entrance to the room. The symbol is a Bird of Prey holding the two planets of the Romulan system, Romulus and Remus. Today the senate had called for an emergency meeting.

The main body of the Senate sat in three rows near the entrance of the room. The Praetor and the Continuing Committee sat on the other side of the chamber. The floor in the center of the room had a map of the Empire that also shows the Neutral Zone, this area is used for anyone wishing to address the Senate. On the wall opposite the main entrance there was a large display screen where the Senate can review information or communicate with anyone outside the Senate Chamber.

"Bring forth Commander Charvanek." Spoke the Praetor.

The Romulan commander stepped into room and stood at the very center flanked by two body guards.

"Commander Charvanek, you have been called forth to explain the events of the failed attack on the Federation Starbase." Said the Praetor.

"As ordered I personally led the attack on one of the Federation Starbases residing along the borders of the Neutral Zone in order to test the strength of the Federation after the loss of Vulcan. In the opening attack we had assumed complete tactical surprise. Our weapons were weakening the station's shields and it was only a matter of time before they would fall and we would be able to beam boarding parties aboard and get as much information as we could from the database. A Federation cargo ship arrived and as soon it saw what was happening it turned and to retreat back into warp space.

I ordered the ship destroyed but suddenly a Federation starship suddenly appeared in a flash of light." Said Charvanek.

"It emerged from warp space?" asked a Senator.

"No. The scans showed no warp signature as it appeared. The scans only detected some kind of space time distortion as the ship appeared. Three more Federation ships all appeared the same way and using the complete element of surprise attack our fleet before we could react.

Half of our warbirds were destroyed in the attack and I was forced to call a full retreat." Said Charvanek.

"I now direct all your attention to the view screen to see what had happened." Said one of her guards.

The view screen switched and played a recording of the attack, the cargo ship, and how the Federation ships had appeared so suddenly and attacked the surprised Romulan ships.

"Have any of your scientists been able theorize what this new piece of technology is?" asked another senator.

"Yes. They have a theory that the Federation ships were some able to fold space, allowing them to travel instantaneously from one place to another." Said Commander Charvanek.

The senate suddenly went into an uproar and was instantly silenced when the Praetor opened his staff to reveal four very sharp spikes. The senators calmed as the Praetor addressed Commander Charvanek.

"How could the Federation manage to create that kind of technology? We had experimented with this method of travel before and it was deemed too dangerous." Said the Praetor.

"We should also consider that the Federation now has the power to mount an invasion of Romulus itself. With this new method of travel the Federation could a strike force to Romulus before we can do anything and attack the empire at its very heart." Said Charvanek.

"She speaks the truth, Praetor. If the Federation does indeed now posses the ability for point to point travel that means they would now have the primary tactical advantage in the quadrant. Not even the might of the Romulan and Klingon Empires would be able to stop them. They could just send their ships into orbit around Romulus and Qo'nos and bombard them before either of us could mobilize a counter attack.

Thus crippling both of us." Said a senator.

Everyone in the senate chamber shared uneasy looks. What the senator said was true.

"We know the situation but the question is what we can do to ensure that does not happen?" asked a senator.

"I believe we should offer a formal apology to the Federation for the attack."

"That would make us look weak!" argued another senator.

"We should offer them a scapegoat. I believe we should off them the survivors of the failed attack as an apology."

Commander Charvanek did not even blink as the senator said this.

"Even if the Federation has a new drive that could give them the advantage they are still no match for our fleet. If we push for a full scale invasion now while they are celebrating their victory we could catch them off guard and learn the secrets to their new drive!" said a military commander.

Suddenly an alarm was sounded. A security guard ran into the room panting.

"Praetor! Nine Federation ships have appeared in orbit!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"On screen!" said the Praetor.

The view screen switched to show nine ships clearly Federation ships in orbit around Romulus. The Federation ships open fired on the small defence satellites around the planet.

"Launch all ships to repel them!" shouted the Praetor.

Just as he said that the image was replaced by a human's face that was being broadcasted from one of the ships.

"Praetor, I am Captain James. T Kirk of the Federation starship _Enterprise_." Said Kirk.

"I do not care for your name, Captain! You dare to attack the capital of the Empire! You will not leave here alive!" shouted the Praetor.

"I am afraid you are mistaken. If a single shot is fired on my ship than the strike force will begin bombarding your planet before you can get a single warbird in the air." Said Kirk, smirking.

The Praetor gritted his teeth and sat down.

"What do you want, Captain?" asked the Praetor.

"Despite what it looks like I am not here to kill you or bombard this planet. What is going on here is that I am giving a warning." Said Kirk.

"A warning?" asked the Praetor.

"Yes. A warning that if the Romulan Empire violates the Neutral Zone again we will use our new FTL drives to send an entire fleet into your space and destroy every outpost, starbase, and ship you have and proceed to take the planets occupied by the empire before we bombard Romulus back into the Stone Age." Said Kirk.

The Praetor's eyes widened.

"Your bluffing." Said a senator.

Kirk glared at him.

"Am I? I have ships in orbit of Romulus just waiting for me to give the next order. Would you really call that a bluff?" asked Kirk.

The senator sat back down but half the Romulans threw defiant glares at the Captain.

"It's your move, Praetor. You can listen to us and halt anymore attacks you and the Senate have planned or you can go to war with us. We invite you to try and I should also mention that we'll put up a hell of a fight before we let you win. We are here because of you attacked us believing us to be weak from Nero's attack. Now you know that the reports of the Federation being crippled were greatly exaggerated." Said Kirk.

Kirk vanished from the screen and a few seconds later the Federation ships vanished in flashes of light just as Romulan ships began to move towards them. The Praetor sat down and sighed.

--

In orbit around Earth the Colonial Battlestars that were captured when they invaded Federation sat in the dry docks as Federation technicians moved back and forth, tearing out the old systems and replacing them with current up to date Federation technology. The crews on board these Battlestars had mostly evacuated in the remaining Raptors or Vipers but some were left behind until the _Enterprise_ and her sister ships returned them to the Colonies five months ago.

They tore out the DRADIS, the primitive doors, the engines systems, and worked to install new systems. The new power systems were being powered by fusion reactors, the new engines would run matter/anti-matter reactions like Federation ships, shield generators were being installed on the front section, the aft section, and the two hanger bays due to their size. It was agreed that the Colonial Battlestars, while primitive had a good design that would benefit Starfleet. There were only five Battlestars that were salvageable after the fight but they would be put to good us.

The kinetic turrets were removed from the ships and replaced with phaser turrets on the front, aft, and sides. With these new modifications, including the inertial dampeners the Battlestars would be of great use. Not too far from the planet the Federation flagship herself along with three more of her sister ships and three just recently built _Miranda_ class destroyers emerged from their jump and approached the planet. After the destruction of Vulcan Federation engineers had been working day and night to improve the planet's defences so they could avoid the close call with Nero and _Narada_ and avoid risking what happened at Vulcan.

Earth along with the other founding planets of the Federation Tellar Prime and Andoria were now protected by a planetary energy shield along with newly improved surface weapons and updated defence satellites.

--

"Well, Jim you'll pleased to know that we have begun reinforcing the Neutral Zone and that the Romulans won't be calling our bluff." Said Pike to Jim and Spock in his officer.

"That's good. I was really hoping to avoid having to use force." Said Kirk.

"Vulcan scientists have arrived on the new Cylon homeworld to conduct research into the resurrection technology. They believe it could be of great use in rebuilding the Vulcan civilization as well as the Cylons. We are also studying their logic bomb. As you know logic bombs were theorized to be learning programs and not true AI's but the logic bomb created by the Cylons can act independently and deliberately toward a goal.

Against Colonial ships it could shut down an entire fleet in a matter of seconds but against us or any of the space faring species it would not be effective because it would not be able to understand such things as our language and the system would be too advanced. We believe we can upgrade it." Said Pike.

"That's good. If the virus can be used to shut down Klingon and Romulan ships than that's another advantage to add with the new FTL. It'll show them we're not going to take let them walk all over us." Said Kirk.

"In the meantime our probes in the Cyrannus sector gave us an update. The Colonials are working day and night to develop new technology to catch up with us. I think our visit scared them a lot." Said Pike.

"Welcome to the real world. I know a lot of people were scared when the bastard Nero nearly destroyed the Earth. We're pretty much doing the same thing, trying to come with new technologies to better defend ourselves." Said Kirk.

"Indeed. Despite the belief of our neighbours being evil and cruel it is merely a clash of cultures that are strange and different to each other. The Klingons disagree with us in the matters of peace and they disapprove of the Romulan's version of honor and the Romulans while wishing for reunification with Vulcan believe all other races are inferior and believe the Klingons are barbaric. The Cylons attempted genocide just as the Colonials did and we gave them political asylum. Despite fighting them none of these powers are necessarily evil." Said Spock.

"He's right about that." Said Kirk.

"In the meantime we have just bought ourselves time to get the fleet back together. In these times it's important that we all come together." Said Pike.

"You're worried about the Colonials." Said Spock.

"I'm worried their fear and distrust of other species might prompt them for a pre-emptive strike. They don't like us because we don't follow their ways, they know the Cylons are rebuilding themselves and they are afraid they will come back for revenge, and they are also afraid because we have shown them that they are not as mighty as they believe. They now know of other human worlds that they believe can be converted. Some of them will be curious to what is outside the Colonies." Said Pike.

"Then we might have a problem if they come across any civilizations that haven't achieved warp or worse one that has achieved FTL and more advanced than they are. Either they might be end hurting someone or themselves. "said Kirk.

"All we can do is keep an eye on them and hopefully they might calm down." Said Pike.

"And what if the Romulans or the Klingons learn about them? They might try to conquer them and get the FTL." Said Kirk.

"Then we will have to protect them. We can't allow them to be subjugated by any of them." Said Pike.

"Agreed." Said Spock.


	2. Chapter 2

-

It had been five months since the ships from Earth departed the Twelve Colonies and since then emotions had flared throughout the Colonies. Some were motivated for reunification with Earth and bring them back to the true path set by the Gods, others were motivated to see what was out there, while others just wanted to let the Earthers live the way they wanted and not force a war on them. Scientists were working day and night to develop new technologies to further advance their fleet. All the while deep down under the surface of Gemenon a reinforced door opened and a cloaked figure entered the room.

Walking through the hallway the cloaked figure entered a large room with dozens of computers and operators. The cloaked figure walked towards the end of the room to find an old man with a staff in his hand.

"Welcome back, sister." Said the old man.

The figure reached up and pulled her hood off revealing a young raven haired woman.

"How's it look up there?" asked the older man.

"Bad. Adar is working to calm the populace down by assuring them that one day that we would reunite with Earth. The science division is working around the clock to upgrade the fleet. They are mining the tylium out of any asteroids they find like crazy. Two hundred newly upgraded Vipers will be operational by the end of the week.

It's what they have planned for a mission that'll take place in one year." Said the woman.

She pulled out a disk and handed it to the nearest operator.

A galaxy map appeared on the holo-projector.

"Most of the Admiralty wishes to send their ships to find the Federation Colonies and get a hold of their technology to copy it or find a way around it. Dozens of cruisers packed with Raptors are moving out into the Prolmar sector to explore and map every star system in both the Cyrannus and the Prolmar sectors. However it's this mission I am concerned about." Said the woman.

She pointed to several locations on the map.

"There is talk of sending a reconnaissance team to scoop out the location known as the Neutral Zone to investigate several of the species who are against the Federation humans. The Klingon and Romulan empires along with several other species known the Gorn, the Tholians, and the Cardassians. "Said the woman.

"What the hell are they thinking? They risk exposing us to all of those powers." Said the old man.

"They believe the FTL drives would give them the advantage over all the aliens. The only power in the Alpha Quadrant who has FTL now is the Federation now that the Cylons are in their territory." Said the woman.

"It is not good enough reason. Adar is giving the people a scapegoat for what happened months ago. He knows it's only a matter of time before someone starts calling for his resignation." Said the old man.

"He's firing them up. As we speak Battlestar and Viper production has increased. Support ships are being built daily. The military despite being technologically inferior want to build up their numbers." Said the woman.

"Fools. We cannot allow them to do this. The Federation humans have shown us a future." Said the old man.

The woman looked at him with a questionable look.

"Inform our friends in the government that we need transportation. There is nothing we can do to drive out the decadence and corruption of our society. I believe that we may have a future to live our lives in the Alpha Quadrant." Said the man.

The woman's eyes widened.

"But Brother Jonathan, the Federation will not welcome us. They ordered Adar to call back all Colonial ships to the Colonies."

The old man simply smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Christie. The Federation respects all sentient live as our government should have when they came here months ago. Now Adar is spouting lies in order to calm the fear of the other races while the military pushes to fight in this unholy crusade." said Jonathan standing up.

He looked at the star map and saw the shining blue planet.

"Tell our friends we need access to a Tylium mining ship. It won't be hard for them to get us onboard. With a tylium mining ship we will be able to escape easily and make out journey to the Federation." Said Jonathan smiling.

--

Meanwhile back in the Alpha Quadrant word of what happened along the Neutral Zone and news of the Stardrive had reached the ears of the other galactic powers. A meeting of the Klingon High Council was called on Qo'nos to determine how to respond to this new threat.

Klingon Chancellor Sturka sat down at the table with the representatives of the most powerful Houses of the Klingon Empire. In the center of the table was a recording the Federation's new FTL drive used to attack the Romulan fleet.

"According to various rumors this new FTL drive enables instantaneous transport from one location in the universe to another. Somehow it is able to fold the fabric of space itself and allows the vessel to literally transfer itself between two distant points no different than how transporter technology beams a living being to another." Said a Klingon messenger.

"How could the Federation have come up with such a powerful new drive in such a short amount of time?" growled Councillor Boral.

"It is not important how they acquired it; it is important how we deal with it. The Federation now has the ability to launch an attack on the Klingon Homeworld itself. I suggest we show them that this new piece of technology does not change the fact that the Federation has been crippled with the destruction of their intellectual puppets, the Vulcans." Said Councillor Duras.

"There will be no attack until we are sure of this. The Federation has proven that the ability for point to point travel exists. We can come up with our own version of the stardrive easily." Said another Councillor.

"Why build one when we can simply capture a Federation ship and take the information from their databanks?" Said Councillor Duras.

"And how long would it be before the Federation retaliates? Despite all your claims the Federation has proved to be anything but weak as the Romulans found out." Said Councillor Mogh.

"They should have finished the Romulans when they had the chance. Refusing to destroy the center of the Romulan empire proves how soft they are." Said Councillor Duras.

"Is it soft or it because they knew the Romulans were too cowardly to test their claim?" Said Councillor Huraga.

"Both attacks were lead by this ship." Said Councillor Mogh pointing to the screen.

"It is called the _Enterprise_, commanded by Captain Kirk. It is this same captain, crew, and ship that defeated the Romulan Nero, where we failed and lost many ships."

"We are still strong." Said Councillor Duras.

"I do not question the strength of empire, Duras." Snarled Mogh.

"No, of course not." Said Duras mockingly.

Mogh snarled at him.

"Intelligence reports that the stardrive came from a race that has recently taken refuge in the Federation. This species is known as the Cylons. The information is lacking on their origins, the stardrive allows them to cover great distance making it difficult to locate their point of origins. All that is known as that they were fleeing from an enemy seeking to wipe them out when they wandered into Federation territory.

The Federation granted them a planet to colonize after they offered them the stardrive in return for safety. The Cylon system is made of three planets uninhabitable with a fourth one capable of supporting life. They have just recently begun building a defence fleet of their own with the aid of the Federation." Said Councillor Hurgas.

"I move for fleet to take the Cylon homeworld." Said Councillor Duras.

"It is too far deep in Federation territory." Argued another Councillor.

"Then we must locate the Cylons' point of origin. Whoever their enemy is there is no doubt that they possess the stardrive as well." Said Councillor Boral.

"It could take years to locate it." Argued Councillor Duras.

"Perhaps, but our options are limited. It would be well outside the borders of the Federation and I know of some allies that have heard of this stardrive and are equally interested." Said the Chancellor.

Everyone turned and looked at him.

"The Cardassians will join us in our search. If we can acquire this stardrive it would give us the advantage over the Tholians, the Romulans, and make us even against the Federation. This stardrive could even be used to finally conquer the Breen." Said the Chancellor.

"And the Cardassians?" asked a Councillor.

"We shall see if they are worthy allies." Said the Chancellor.

--

The population of Romulus had more or less calmed down after week when the Federation had nine ships in orbit above them promising certain death. Since then Romulan scientists and engineers had been working to develop their own version of the Federation's stardrive. They had tried their utmost to find a way to come with their own prototype but so far all of their efforts had been for not.

"Praetor." Said the messenger bowing.

"What do you have to report?" asked the Praetor.

"All efforts to come up with our own working version of the Federation's stardrive have not yield results. We do not know how the Federation had managed to create it and without a sample we are unable to produce any theories on how the nature of the stardrive works. All we have to work are the scans our warbirds and defence station took when the Federation ships used it to appear and leave." Said the Romulan scientist.

"I see." Said the Praetor disappointed.

The people of Romulus were scared of what had transpired and right now the only options that could calm them would be to launch a full attack on the Federation and try to steal the schematics for the stardrive or somehow create one of their own.

"What does intelligence have to say?" asked the Praetor turning to a Romulan agent.

"According to what we have discovered the stardrive came from a race that had entered Federation space more than five months ago known as the Cylons. Details are lacking but we had confirmed that they were refugees fleeing from a military power that wished to kill every last one of them. The attackers were repelled and the Cylons offered them their stardrive in exchange for safety in Federation space." Said the Romulan agent.

The Praetor listened closely to this.

"Is there anything else about these Cylons that was uncovered?" asked the Praetor.

"Only that the Vulcans have sent scientists to the new Cylon homeworld to work with them on a special project. The Federation is heavily protecting the planet which they have good reason too. The Cylons have lesser numbers than the Vulcans so it seems both species are working together to rebuild their civilizations." Said the Romulan agent.

The Praetor sat in thought.

"Praetor?" asked the Romulan agent.

"Our only options would be to look for the Cylons' home system or we offer them assistance in rebuilding their civilization." Said the Praetor.

"They are in Federation territory working with the Vulcans!" said a senator.

"And I know many among our people have wished for reunification with Vulcan. They gathered sympathy for the loss of their home planet. Right now the Federation has not only revealed they have an advantage over us but also the Klingons and the minor powers of the quadrant. None will challenge them unless they have a way to counter the effects of the stardrive.

How can we locate the Cylons' home system when there is a possibility it is thousands of light years from here? Do we choose for an alliance with the Klingons in hopes of gaining an edge against the Federation? They will not challenge them even if they are war mongers." Said the Praetor

"Praetor, I will personally lead a fleet to search for the Cylon system even if it takes years to aid the empire." Said a Romulan Admiral standing up.

"What makes you sure you will find it?" asked the Praetor.

"I will swear on my loyalty to the empire that I will locate the original home system of the Cylons or their enemies and acquire the schematics for this stardrive." Said the Admiral.

Several more Romulan military officers stood up agreeing with him.

"Very well, while the Senate attempts to conduct possible negotiations with the Federation you will lead a mission to locate the original Cylon home system." Said the Praetor.


	3. Chapter 3

--

Commander Keras observed the inner workings of the ships he had been given. This ship sported the latest technology including the upgraded cloaking device and the plasma torpedo. Their mission was to head out in space and chart out the nearby star systems for clues to the location of the Cylon home system. An elderly Romulan walked to him as he noticed him deep in thought.

"What is on your mind, Commander?"

"I am wary of the Praetor's orders. This order to locate the home system of the Cylons or their enemies in an effort to gain the stardrive could possibly reach the eyes and ears of the Federation. I worry for the future of Romulus if they discover us." Said Commander Keras.

"The Praetor ordered this mission for the future of Romulus and he chose you because he has faith in your abilities." Said the older Romulan.

Commander Keras turned and faced.

"Forgive me, Centurion, my fear of the possible consequences of this mission will be best to keep this mission secret. But all the same, we talk of possible peace with the Federation and plot their destruction. We are in a unique and serious situation." Said Keras.

"We will endure." Assured the Centurion.

"I hope that is true, old friend." Said Keras.

--

Commander Kruge stepped onto the bridge of his ship.

"Sir, transmission from the Klingon High Command." Said one of his crewmembers.

"On screen." Kruge commanded instantly.

On the view screen appeared the face of Councillor Duras.

"Commander Kruge, you have new orders from the High Council." Said Councillor Duras.

"What is it they wish of me?" asked Kruge.

"You are to take your ship and begin scouting the outer systems in the direction the Cylons came from and locate any clues to the whereabouts of their home system. See to it personally Commander, there are two other ships that are on the way to meet up with you and begin the search. Do not allow the Federation to know of your mission. Understood?" said Councillor Duras.

"Understood." Said Kruge.

The Councillor's face vanished from the screen.

"Set course for the Federation Neutral Zone. Qapla!" said Kruge.

--

The _Enterprise_ sat in Earth orbit while undergoing some minor repairs and modifications while some of her crew was given temporary shore leave while Scotty worked to bring the ship back to full capabilities. Meanwhile on Earth Kirk and Spock were called to Admiral Pike's officer.

"Jim, Spock, we have a problem." Said Pike at his desk.

"And just what is that?" asked Kirk.

"We have received reports of subspace emissions from Romulan, Klingon and several other galactic species ships out in the sector of space you found the Cylons." Said Pike.

"I thought the Romulans were agreeing to peace talks." Said Kirk.

"They are but they are also afraid that we might not hold our word." Said Pike.

"Oh, now that is crap. The Romulans and the Klingons both had cloaking devices which we were lacking because of several treaties and now they are just ticked off because their cloaking devices are nothing compared to the stardrive. We have no treaty with them stating we cannot use the stardrive which they know and they know we have the advantage now." Said Kirk.

"Yes, well we have confirmed a small number of ships from both Klingon and Romulan are moving to scout the outer systems for the Twelve Colonies. We have also confirmed other species being Gorn and Cardassians." Said Pike.

"They teamed up with the Klingons." Said Kirk.

"Right now we have reports that the flagship of this strike force is a prototype Bird of Prey with a cloaking device so advanced that even the Klingons themselves are unable to trace it. Right now the other ships include Gorn raiders and Cardassian scout ships that are scouting the nearby systems in the direction the Cylons came from." Said Pike.

"Well we shouldn't have to worry about that right? The Colonies are ten thousand light years away. It'll take years before they are found." Said Kirk.

"That may be but we can't risk it. Jim, as soon as the _Enterprise_ is fully repaired I want you to use the stardrive to jump ahead of their scouting party and determine their progress. Colonial ships travel by the use of a fuel called Tylium and they might pick up on the gas anomalies left by the Cylons and the Colonials." Said Pike.

"How did you figure out they would were doing this anyway?" asked Kirk.

"Our top researchers discovered how place the stardrive on our probes. We tested them and sent them about three hundred light years into various unexplored systems. They picked up a subspace surge that matched a ship coming out of warp before they were signalled to jump. It's unlikely the ships detected them but we confirmed them to match Klingon along with Gorn and Cardassian ships." Said Pike.

"Three hundred light years per jump? Wow, is there a way to arm our torpedoes with the stardrive?" asked Kirk.

"We've never really thought of that." Said Pike looking thoughtful.

"Well if armed our torpedoes with the stardrive they could jump under the enemy's shields and take them out. Our ships are already able to cross three hundred light years per jump that'll be great for exploration missions but if the torpedoes can use FTL than a ship with stronger shields or other more advanced technologies might not be able to handle a hit inside their own ship. It would be completely unexpected." Said Kirk.

"We'll see what we can do. Right now we have to do something about this. The Colonials are expanding but they are still way out there but that won't stop them from sending scout ships. We need to keep the Colonies secret and the only to do that is to divert the search party's attention." Said Pike.

"Understood Admiral." Said Spock.

--

The _Enterprise_ sat resting in her dry dock with the last minute modifications almost completed. The last minute modifications included the Cylon organic resin that has been integrated into the Federation ship's hull. For some time the Federation had been experimenting on developing organic based technology but they had been unable to come with any way, until now. It was discovered that the Cylons' bio-mechanical technologies offered ablative properties and restoration.

The Cylons did not design it to repel energy weapons but it did anyway so Federation scientists worked to make use of that ability. The Tritanium material that was used as the hull of the Federation starships was compatible and it now could withstand even more damage should the shields collapse. The _Enterprise_ was chosen to be the first ship to be modified with this new technology, so for the last week Cylons from the new Cylon homeworld and Federation scientists have worked integrate the organic resin in the inner and outer hulls.

So far all tests had proved positive and the _Enterprise_ was cleared to leave space dock. Kirk stepped onto the bridge.

"Scotty, I hear all repairs and modifications have been complete. How well is the Cylon resin working with the outer hull?" said Kirk.

"It seems to be working fine, Captain. The stuff grew into the metal fast and as you heard by now the organic stuff offers ablative properties as well as regenerative abilities. If power is diverted from other systems and channelled into the hull it allows for faster regeneration from any damage to the hull as well as an increase in the ablative shielding." Said Scotty.

"It is still unknown how well the organic resin will adapt so for that reason only the outer hull of the ship was chosen for this test. If it works it could be helpful in developing more new bio-mechanical technologies." Said Spock.

"Tell me, how this new armor can be so valuable to us when the Colonials blew apart Cylon ships made of the same stuff?" asked Kirk sitting down in the chair.

"That's because the Colonials used kinetic weaponry during their war with the Cylons. The Basestars were designed to be more like carriers instead of warships and relied more on their fighters. Their armor was not as heavily reinforced as the armor on the Battlestars was. We've also discovered that a Cylon and Colonial FTLs could be jammed by any kind of subspace jammer that was made half a century ago." Said Spock.

"And what about us?" asked Kirk.

"Our technology is considerably higher and we have greater understanding of subspace. We should be able to avoid this weakness." Said Spock.

"Good, because right now we have a few problems. The Romulans are talking of making an apology to us for the attack on the outpost a few weeks ago and now because of rumors regarding the hyperlight stardrive has got several other scared and searching for a way to copy it. They can only do that by building their own or finding their point of origin, the Twelve Colonies. I don't think the Romulans or the Klingons are even aware that we know or that they are both searching.

We need to find a way to let them know. They know we won't attack them with the stardrive unless provoked but they know that if of them get it they won't hesitate. I think they're all scared and I plan to take advantage of that fear. As soon as we are clear we are heading to track down these search parties." Said Kirk.


	4. Chapter 4

--

A Klingon Bird of Prey orbited the second planet of the sixth system it had found in the last few days of its scouting mission. Commander Kruge walked onto the bridge.

"Status." Said Kruge.

"Negative life signs sir. None of the planets in this system is capable of supporting life. The Gorn ships have reported negative sightings as well." Said the sensor officer, Maltz.

Kruge growled at the failed results.

"Call back the ships. Lay in course for the next nearest system. Maximum warp." Said Kruge sitting in the command chair.

"Yes sir."

The Cardassian and Gorn ships regrouped with the lead Bird of Prey. Just as they were about to go to warp Maltz stood up.

"Commander! Heavy space time distortion on the edge of the sector!" said Maltz.

"What? On viewer." Said Kruge.

The view screen switched from showing the planet to show him nothing but space. Just as Kruge was about to speak a pulsing of great light appeared and a Federation ship emerged from the flash of light.

"Federation vessel!" said Maltz.

"Engage cloaking device, tell the Gorn and the Cardassians to make for the radiation atmosphere of the first planet. They can't detect them there." Said Kruge.

His orders were carried out instantly. The Bird of Prey cloaked while the Gorn raiders and the Cardassian cruiser headed for the first planet.

"How did they find us out here?" asked Kruge.

"Perhaps our mission is not as secret as we had hoped." Said another Klingon officer.

"Well, this is the kind of luck I have been waiting for." Said Kruge.

--

What Kruge and the others did not know was a Romulan Warbird was watching them cloaked.

"A Federation ship has emerged from the edge of the sector. It must be their Stardrive." Said the Centurion.

"There's a chance the Federation knows of our mission and the Klingons. Maintain cloaking device." Said Commander Keras.

--

Cylon Humanoid Model Number Six also known as Natalie, representative of the Cylon Remnants sat in contemplation. Apparently word of her peoples' FTL technology had reached the other races and now they were making offers. The Romulans were offering to supply her people with substantial amounts of dilithium from the planet Remus, along with cloaking technology and lastly the plans for their plasma torpedoes. The Klingons offered the technology needed to construct a dilithium based reactor along with disruptor weapons for their ships.

Several other species offered their technology in exchange for the schematics of the Hyperlight Stardrive. On one hand she was handing technology to a couple of species that were openly hostile to the Federation. On the other hand the technology these races were offering would be very valuable in rebuilding the Cylon fleet. The Basestars were being refitted so soon they would have three super Basestars along with a small but growing fleet of destroyers, cruisers, and Raider Mark III fighters.

The new Cylon homeworld existed on the edge of Federation space so her people would have independence if they wished close to the wormhole the Cylons had come through to enter Federation space. But the Federation had not only given them a planet but two solar systems along with their support. The Basestars would be fitted with Federation shields, weapons, and scanners. Missile launchers had been replaced by photon torpedo launchers and phasers, the armor was still there but now they had shields that surrounded the ships for protection against enemy attacks or hazard.

Newly constructed Cylon Centurions had been of great help in the mass of orbital defences in orbit of the new Cylon homeworld. Platforms armed with phasers and photon torpedo launchers and could carry Raiders but right now they only had about two hundred newly constructed Mark III Raiders. Also in orbit was the huge form of a shipyard with skeletal forms of four incomplete state of the art Basestars berthed in their bays.

On the planet which was a Class M planet several humanoid Cylons gathered in the center building of the small growing city.

"This meeting of the Cylon Empire is now in session." Said Number One.

"As you know several governments have heard of the FTL drives we posses and gave to the Federation. Now they are offering to aid us in rebuilding our civilization as well discussing a trade of technologies. Several technologies which would be of great use but at the same time a few of them are hostile to the Federation and we have the Federation's support. If we give them the FTL drives it is possible they would use it against the Federation." Said Natalie.

"I have read up on these species. The Romulans are an off shoot of the Vulcans but are socially xenophobic, arrogant and racist towards other species. The Klingons are predators who have border disputes with the Federation. I do not trust them and if we give them the stardrive they would likely use it on each other or turn on the Federation.

We have worked to earn the Federation's trust and it has worked to our advantage." Said Leoben.

"But if we give them the stardrive and they give us the technology they have offered we can present them to Federation scientists to study and solidifying our alliance. They already have come with ideas to integrate the stardrive into their torpedoes which would allow them to send the torpedoes under the enemy's shields and a directly impact the enemy's ship." Said Simon.

"They are scared because the Federation now has the primary tactical advantage in the quadrant. None of the powers here have managed to build a subspace fold drive." Said Boomer.

"They should be. With the Federation backing us the empire will be rebuilt in only a matter of months. Basestar construction is going well, new Centurion production is going well and since Centurions don't require rest or sleep the ships will be finished faster, we already have two hundred new Raiders ready and we might be able to have children soon. Scientists all over the Federation are looking up on our data on resurrection." Said Dianna.

"So do we vote yes or no to their proposal?" asked Cavil.

"I vote no. We are here to stay and live side by side with our creators." Said Six.

"I vote no." Said Boomer.

"I vote no." Said Leoben.

Everyone at the table voted no.

--

"Captain, for a brief second scans picked up something on the edge of the nearest planet's orbit." Said Spock.

"What did you see?" asked Kirk.

"What would appear to be a scout class vessel." Said Spock.

Kirk turned and looked at the view screen.

"Should we raise shields, Captain?" asked Chekov.

"No. Mr. Sulu assume standard orbit of the planet and make sure that whoever might be out there doesn't realize we might be on to them." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

The _Enterprise_ was soon enough in orbit of the planet and was slowly approaching the cloaked Bird of Prey.

--

"Range five thousand kelicams." Said Kruge's lieutenant.

Kruge watched the view screen as the Federation ship came closer.

"Steady. Continue on impulse power." He ordered.

Despite the impressive weapons his ship had the Federation _Constitution_ class was more powerful. One on one his ship was no match for it but he had two more ships slowly converging on the ship, ready to attack and disable it.

"Range two thousand kelicams." Reported the tactical officer.

"Stand by to transfer energy to weapons. At my command." Said Kruge.

--

"Ready the FTL drive. As soon as one or more ship comes on top of us I want us to jump out of weapons range immediately." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Chekov.

Kirk looked at the view screen.

"What do you make of it, Spock?"

"An energy surge similar to cloaking devices. It cannot be seen by the scans but at this range we can see the energy surge." Said Spock.

"We've found them. Red Alert. Don't raise the shields yet." Said Kirk.

"No shields, sir?" asked Sulu.

"My guess they'll have to de-cloak before they can fire." Said Kirk smirking.

--

"Firing range." Said the tactical officer.

Kruge tapped the comm. control on his chair.

"Gunner, target the engine only. Understood?" Said Kruge.

"Understood, my lord." Said the tactical officer.

Kruge turned and looked at the screen.

"De-cloak, raise shields and fire." Said Kruge.

The bridge lit up as the cloaking device dropped.

--

The Klingon Bird of Prey slowly appeared as it began to arm weapons and raise shields.

"Klingon Bird of Prey, she's arming torpedoes." Said Sulu.

"Fire, Mr. Chekov." Said Kirk.

Four torpedoes streaked towards the ship. Just before her shields came on the Bird of Prey was struck hard as the four torpedoes slammed into her hull and demolished her as she spun out of control.

"Good shooting, Mr. Chekov." Said Kirk smiling.

"Reading heavy damage to the Klingon ship. Hull's compromised, and they are losing thruster control." Said Spock.

"Good. Keep an eye out for any more ships. Shields up." Said Kirk.

"Two more Bird of Preys de-cloaking on the aft section." Said Spock.

"Is the stardrive ready?" asked Kirk.

"Yes sir." Said Chekov.

"Go jump five hundred kilometres off their aft section." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir, imputing coordinates." Said Sulu.

"They are arming torpedoes and preparing to fire." Said Spock.

"Ready." Said Sulu.

"Jump." Said Kirk.

The _Enterprise_ vanished in a flash of light just as the Klingon ships fired their photon torpedoes on her. The _Enterprise_ emerged from her jump from right behind the two warbirds.

"Target the nearest Bird of Prey." Said Kirk.

"Phasers locked."

"Fire."

A stream of phasers lashed out and hit the shields of the Klingon warbird on the right and its shields flashed dangerously. Three photon torpedoes struck the shields as the Bird of Prey began to turn to attack. The shields collapsed and phaser carved into the hull of the damaged Bird of Prey. A phaser blast struck its engines causing it to float helplessly in space.

"Captain, the other Bird of Prey is arming another torpedo." Said Spock.

"Let's not give her a chance. Full power to phasers and fire. Take out the shields and weapon systems." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Chekov.

Three torpedoes shot out and phaser fire pummelled the Bird of Prey just as it faced the Federation ship.

"Severe damage to third Klingon warship. It is retreating." Said Spock.

--

Kruge reached up and looked through the smoke. He growled as he saw the Federation ship take down his two wingmen. The crew of the bridge had suffered injuries but they were still well enough to fight.

"Emergency power to the thrusters!" Kruge yelled.

--

"The first Klingon ship is moving to attack." Said the Romulan officer.

Commander Keras had watched the fight and he was surprised. The starship captain had anticipated the Klingon's attack on pure instinct.

"They know we are watching. They know we are out here. They are testing us." Said Keras.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"If they know we are watching and we do nothing than the negotiations the Praetor is conducting will fall and the Federation will finish what they started." Said Keras.

"They wouldn't." said the Centurion.

"You heard what they said in orbit of Romulus and saw how they appeared with ease. We have no choice. Plot an intercept course with the Klingons and divert power to weapons." Said Keras.

The Romulan Warbird surged forward to the incoming Klingon Bird of Prey. It was preparing to fire a barrage of photon torpedoes on the Federation ship which was well prepared when the unexpected happened.

"Commander, a Romulan Warbird had de-cloaked in front of us!" said the tactical officer.

"What?!" shouted Kruge.

The Romulan Warbird had de-cloaked in front of the Bird of the Prey and fired its plasma torpedo. Kruge was nearly knocked out of his chair as the plasma torpedo crashed into what was left of his shields and his ship exploded.

--

"Captain, a Romulan warbird has appeared and fire on the Klingon ship." Said Spock.

"It looks like they don't want us to be enemies for the moment. They knew that we knew they were there." Said Kirk.

"Captain, we are being hailed." Said Uhura.

"On screen." Said Kirk.

The view screen showed a male Romulan.

"I am Commander Keras of the Romulan warbird Gal Gath' thong, can we be of assistance?" asked Keras.

"Assistance?" asked Kirk raising an eye brow like a Vulcan.

"The Empire considers the Klingons searching for the Cylon home system a threat to us. We regret you have become involved." Said Keras.

"Captain, two Cardassian cruisers are on an intercept course." Said Spock.

"Well, Commander in the interest of negotiations I accept your offer." Said Kirk.

The view screen switched to show the two incoming Cardassian ships. The Romulan Warbird turned and fired her disruptors with the _Enterprise_ firing her phasers and torpedoes. Both ships were hit and turned to retreat.

"Captain, the Cardassians and the Gorn ships are going to warp." Said Spock.

"Send my thanks to the Romulan Warbird. Status of the remaining Klingon ship." Said Kirk.

"The ship has lost primary weapons, shields, and the first one has lost engines. Captain, the Bird of Prey has issued a self destruct mechanism." Said Spock.

Just as he finished the Bird of Prey destroyed itself in a massive fireball.

--

"You realize now that we have revealed ourselves we have failed to discover the original home system of the Cylons." Said Centurion.

"The Federation knew of our mission. We failed the moment they realized what we and the Klingons were doing. In the end all we could do is save the negotiations the Praetor is hoping to conduct with the Cylons and the Federation. Set course for Romulus, maximum warp." Said Keras.

--

The next chapter will involve the Twelve Colonies a little more. I am thinking of like having the Colonies get attack by some alien force. Due to some poeple pointing that warp drive can't reach the Colonies I have added that they passed through a wormhole that shortened the trip. I might alos make this a minor cross over with other movies like Indenpendance Day or War of the Worlds or a mixture of both. If I do I will point that I don't own any of them.

I just take too long thinkning of my own alien race. Read, enjoy and review.


	5. Chapter 5

--

"FTL jump complete." Said Gaeta,

Admiral William Adama, a veteran of both wars with the Cylons looked at the DRADIS. His current mission was inspecting the defence system of the new planet waiting to be colonized. Standing next to him was the secretary of Education, Laura Roslin. She had been sent with him to look over the new planet. The new planet Equellus was considered to be the perfect farming planet and supply food and water to the Colonies.

"What do you think?" asked Adama.

"It's a beautiful planet. It'd be nicer if we weren't doing this simply because Adar needed something to distract us." Said Roslin.

Adama nodded at that. For the last five months Adar had been coming up with excuse after excuse to calm the population of the Colonies. Sagittarians and Gemenese were being treated worse than before and that sparked equal resentment. Others were against the decision of trying to force their beliefs on the people of Earth while others screamed purge them of their blasphemy.

It seemed like the Colonies were regressing to the time when they behaved as separate sovereign nations and there was open fighting between the Colonies. Then the Cylons were created and the Colonies united against their common enemy. Now with the hard slap on the face they received from the Earthers it looked the Articles of Colonization had gone right out the window.

"Adar is shooting crap out of his ass more so than usual. Thanks to him the Colonies might split up. I hear rumors of a new terrorist group forming on the new Lunar Colonies made up of several factions from some planets that were considered 'lesser'. Gaius Baltar is kissing Adar and the Admiralty's ass for more funding in the R&D." Said Tigh.

"They are really pushing for more technological breakthroughs." Said Adama.

"Many of us have been pushing for Adar's resignation but the bastard is stubborn." Said Roslin.

"Let's hope it happens before civil war breaks out." Said Adama.

--

Richard Adar sat in office alone pulling out a glass bottle that he had saved for a special occasion. The stress of the last few months had been harder on him than ever before. His position as one of the greatest Presidents of the Twelve Colonies had been assured when he approved of the declaration of war against the Cylons. Until the appearance of one ship ruined it all.

He looked at the picture of a shining blue planet that he kept on the wall. The planet that had refused to join the colonies as a member of the Quorum. The people that refused to rejoin their brethren. And the reality and proof the ship from the planet revealed. Since then the Colonies have worked hard to catch up which was Adar suggested to calm the populace down.

They have expanded their borders and the ships out there were making history charting space out of the Cyrannus Sector. They are exploring systems in every direction thirty lights from the anomaly that lead to Federation space. A number of heavy packed cruisers have already located a dozen of planets that would make ideal bases and a couple of planets perfect for colonization. For now they had not encountered any alien life forms since the encounter with the Federation.

The bad news was that it was only a matter of before they decided to go through the anomaly. The high velocity of the rail guns had improved as R&D researchers had worked hard to improve the strength of the fleet. They even had been ordered to improve the planet buster weapon that Adar had ordered to end production. Now that and several more advanced projects had opened up.

A knock interrupted his musings.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Admiral Corman.

"Admiral, how can I help you?" asked Adar.

"I hear of the rumors concerning a scout mission into the Alpha Quadrant." Said Corman.

"Yes, I am afraid you're right. Many scientists have been working on ways to come with their own version of the technology the Federation has at their disposal but are getting frustrated. Sure, we upgrade our Battlestars, but by the time we catch with the Federation at their current level they will be another hundred years ahead. How can we protect our colonies and interest if we can't protect ourselves?" asked Adar drinking from his bottle.

"We might find out soon enough. You and I have giant bulls-eyes painted on our heads from the Eastern Alliance and their supporters. If this goes on we might end up with a government fractured in two." Said Corman sitting at the table.

"Sagittarians, Gemenese, Leonis, and any other planet, government, or citizen that has ever been considered second rate has gained sympathy for these damned fools." Said Adar.

Corman nodded.

"How long is it before they decide to send their own ship into the Alpha Quadrant?"

"A matter of days. Their convinced that with the Gods on their side no amount of technology no matter how advanced will stand in their way." Said Adar.

Corman leaned back on the chair and sighed.

"What the hell happened to the democracy that we all created? Is it because I allowed for the mission to infiltrate Cylon space violating the armistice? Is it because we tried to force our believes on the Earther when our people moved to capture the Federation ship? It's just one frak up followed by another." Said Corman.

"The science department says they are making progress in utilizing energy weapons. As you know we have pulse lasers but they were used for training pilots in the Fleet War College. Now they are testing in using these pulse lasers as weapons powered by fusion generators. They have been studying Earth's history and learning from it the R&D department have made use of developing atomic missiles and thermo nuclear powered missiles but it still won't be enough.

What if we run into a race that utilizes that shield technology?" asked Adar.

"You realize that Kirk ordered us to stay out of the Alpha Quadrant so that no one finds out. As long as we are isolated no one would find us but that's just no good. Now that reality has slapped us in the face we have no choice but to improve." Said Corman.

--

The new Cylon homeworld designated Cylon was an M-Class planet was beautiful. The capital city was built near a large lake, with tall buildings used either for comfort, work, hydroponics facilities, and hospitals. Centurions and humanoid Cylons walked the streets working hard on rebuilding their civilization. Near the space port Cylon War-Era Raiders and modern Raiders were parked in formation with humanoid Cylons and Centurions building or remodelling them.

Cylon Humanoid model Number Eight Sharon Valeri also known as Boomer sat down on a comfortable couch and looked out the window overlooking the large lake. It was so peaceful that her life on the Colonies as a sleeper agent, her death and resurrection, fleeing from the people who were once her family, it all seemed to be a distant memory now.

The faces she remembered from her past were now a distant memory. The scars she bore were result of the escape from the Colonies. Even if her people were safe they still either physical scars or mental scars from the year long run from the Colonials. A knock was heard at her door.

"Come in."

The door opened to reveal Caprica Six. Boomer stood up and welcomed her in. Among all of her fellow Cylons she and Caprica Six formed the closest bond from the fact that they were both infiltrators that were both betrayed.

"What brings you here?" asked Boomer.

"You heard the Romulans helped the _Enterprise_ during a Klingon attack. They must really want to get the stardrive. The Federation council has told them if they want access to the FTL schematics they would have to speak with us." Said Caprica.

"I thought we declined their offer." Said Boomer.

"We did before they came to help the Federation. Now they wish to meet with us. They even wish to send an ambassador here to speak with us." Said Caprica.

"What do the others think?" asked Boomer.

"There is serious hesitation to allow aliens onto the planet so soon, but if we if do allow it the Federation has offered to mediate between both parties." Said Caprica.

Boomer sat down and thought for a second. It was true that the Cylons were surprised by the very existence of aliens and they were interested but at the same time they were hesitant to trust any species even the humans from Earth as result of the Colonials attempt to wipe them out.

"I think we should consider it." Said Boomer.

Caprica Six looked at her in surprise.

"We chose to live here and to do that we will have to get used to the idea of aliens meeting and speaking with us. We knew that when we asked the Federation for asylum." Said Boomer.

"I hope you realize that you're one of the only ones who might believe that." Said Caprica.

"Well, look on the bright side. We might end up with a few new technologies. Besides we are not in the Colonies anymore so if we want to protect our planets and interest we need to adopt diplomacy which was why it's a good idea to have the Federation as a mediator." Said Boomer smiling.

--

Okay, now we have seen how the Colonials and the Cylons are handling the hard slap of reality. Right now I am considering what aliens could be used against the Colonials.

The aliens from Indenpendance Day would probably wipe out the Colonial fleet in a matter of seconds. If they don't go to the Federation for help. The aliens from War of the Worlds don't have any ships but it would be fun to Vipers and Raptors take on those Tripods. There might be a few other hostile aliens that could be considered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Gunstar _Solaria_**

**Thirty light years from Colonial Sector**

The Gunstar emerged from its jump and moved on into the newly discovered system. A full Raptor squadron launched and began their jumps to take a closer look at the new system. Commander Julian looked at the DRADIS console as the crew went about their business. Everyone knew their mission and they preformed to their best.

He thought back to the revelation about Earth and the Federation and he shook his head. It was obvious that those aliens were influencing their brothers and sisters. The only way to stop them would be more advanced technologies and materials. Dozens of ships were sent past the red line and began charting systems everywhere.

"What's the status of this system?" asked Commander Julian.

"We have three dead moons and a large asteroid field. They would be perfect for Tylium mining." Said his XO.

"Perfect, send out a comm. buoy to relay the information back to Fleet HQ." Said Julian.

--

Two Raptors travelled on deep space patrol through the nearly discovered system. Nearly every long range cruiser, civilian or military had been called for long range recon and exploration. The mission was to learn about their section of the galaxy for signs of any signs of hostile life. These people were making history.

In the last four months over nearly six hundred light years of space had been explored and charted. Habitable planets were rare but found and would be used as outposts, colonies, and sources of food. Asteroids which could be mined for Tylium were found in large numbers which would be used in increasing the fuel for the new ships being built.

Looking at the galaxy map that came with the history database from the Federation showed them they began their expansion rapidly. Even old pre-war vessels had been put to use. Advances in the weapons department have made the Colonials confident that they were catching up. Plans were drawn up to create a new type of class to replace the aging _Mercury_ class Battlestar and refitting the old decommissioned fleet that had served in the first Cylon war.

For all the good it did the Colonials strength had surpassed the strength they had in both wars. Four hundred Battlestars, three hundred destroyer class vessels, and two thousand Vipers and Raptors with the number steadily increasing.

"Wake up, Helo! You want to sleep your ass off do it on the _Solaria_." Said Ricky Jameson call sign Mad Dog.

"Frak you. I'm awake." Said Helo.

"Good because I got something on DRADIS. It's about seven hundred kilometres away but it's moving towards us." Said Mad Dog.

"It's probably a comet." Said Helo.

"No I don't think so. It's moving toward us and Raptor five confirms our readings." Said Mad Dog.

Helo looked out the window and saw an approaching silhouette. The image became clearer and sharper until it was clear enough for everyone to see. The ship was vaguely triangular in shape, with a distinctive mandible forward section and a curved aft station. The hull was colored grey with yellow trim.

"What is that?" asked Mad Dog.

"Frakked if I know. Take pictures and readings and then turn around. Tell the others to do the same." Said Helo.

"You got it." Said Mad Dog.

They took their pictures and scans and immediately turned around and fled with the ship pursuing them.

--

"What the frak is that?" asked the XO.

"I don't know sir." Said Helo looking at the pictures in the CIC.

The ship was bizarre and strange.

"Does it match any Cylon or Federation design?" asked Julian.

"No, sir." Said the DRADIS officer.

Julian looked on in fascination of the picture. This could be a first contact situation. One that the Colonies have awaited with fear and excitement.

"Get the Raptors back on board and the emergency jump coordinates ready. As soon as the ship is in range try to contact them on all frequencies." Said Commander Julian.

The officers scrambled to perform their duties as the strange ship came even closer.

"Attention unknown vessel, this is the Gunstar _Solaria_ of the Twelve Colonies of Kobol. Please respond." Stated the communications officer.

This was repeated for several minutes but no reply was made.

"They're not answering." Said the XO.

"Get those engines ready and stand by to fire if they prove hostile." Said Julian.

That was when it happened. The unknown ship suddenly unleashed a barrage of pulse lasers that flew across space and slammed into the _Solaria_ with great force. The armor that was designed to handle nuclear missile strikes up to six hundred fifty megatons melted and proved useless. The ship shook violently as the stream of energy weapons punched right through to the interior of the ship.

The resulting attack set of a series of secondary explosions as the resulting volcanic temperature superheated the atmosphere and caused instant ignition. Bulkheads blown apart, vital components fell, and crew members were either injured or dead from high level burns or exposed to the vacuum of space. Power conduits and circuit breakers overloaded and blew out all over the ship. The ship hadn't even fired a single shot.

Commander Julian wiped the blood coming down his head as he picked himself of the floor. The CIC was lit up in smoke with crewmembers either knocked out or dead.

"Damage report!" he shouted.

"We're dead in the water, sir. We've lost propulsion, almost all power, and the outer sections report multiple hull breaches." Said the XO.

"Jump drive?" asked Julian.

The XO shook his head. Julian could only look around in despair. He then looked back at his XO.

"Signal ship-wide evacuation, launch the comm. buoy, and if we have any guns target that ship and fire everything we've got." Said Julian.

The XO nodded and relayed the orders. Those that could move ran as fast as they could, picking anyone that can, Vipers and Raptors launched as the guns erupted in fury at the alien ship. However the flak cannons had little to no effect on the alien as more pulse lasers erupted and blasted the ship again. The second attack caused a core breach in the engine room that set off a chain reaction.

Luckily the cannons were set to automatic fire as anyone that was still alive made it off the ship. They instantly jumped as the alien turned to fire on them as the _Solaria_ erupted in a massive fire ball.

--

**Caprica**

**Caprica City**

Dr. Baltar walked into Adar's office and began his presentation.

"Well, Mr. President, we have worked on developing a more efficient engine and I believe we have found a way. In the Federation history database the alien race known as the Romulans use nuclear based engines which provided more power to their ships and allowed them to expand their empire. As you know we have already developed our own nuclear warheads and power plants. I believe if we concentrate on nuclear based engines our ships would have more power." Said Baltar.

"How are you sure this will work, Dr. Baltar?" asked Adar.

"As you know Mr. President, none of the other species developed our kind of FTL they expanded through different means. Our sub-light engines travel only at a fraction of the speed of light but the nuclear power engines used for their impulse drive allowed much more speed than our current engines. The tylium drive would still be in use but the nuclear power would allow for more speed and we have developed safety percussions to avoid accidents." Said Baltar.

"All right, find a ship that can be used to test it and get it ready." Said Adar.

Baltar nodded and took his notes with him out of the room. Adar sat down and rubbed his head. That man was coming up with any idea he had to gain an excuse for more funding. Upgrading the CPN, working in plans for new weapons, or new designs.

A massive number of ships that originally had been decommissioned sat in orbit of Picon undergoing refit. Many of these ships were originally old cruisers, destroyers, and even old Battlestars had been pulled out of the mothballed fleet and back into service in order to speed up expanding the Colonial republic. It was decided that waiting for the next batch of Battlestars to be finished would take too long and it was decided to refit many of the older vessels that had been decommissioned. It would take a year before the next batch of Battlestars would be completed so they needed a way to speed up the fleet's size.

"Mr. President!" shouted a voice.

Adar stood up as his secretary ran in.

"Mr. President, we have just received word that the _Solaria_ has been attacked and destroyed!" she said.

"What?!" asked Adar.

"According to the survivors an unknown ship appeared and fired on them without warning or provocation."

"Did they find anything about it, Cylons, Federation?" asked Adar.

"The ship matched no known design." Said the secretary.

Adar's eyes widened. First contact with an alien species? And they might be hostile from what he had heard. This was not good at all.

--

**Cylon Homeworld**

"Welcome, I am Gina, Cylon Model Number 6." Said a blond Cylon to a blond woman entering the lab.

"Thank you. I am Dr. Carol Marcus. One of the scientists who was sent here to study on your resurrection technology." Said the blond woman.

"Well, despite that my people were designed to resurrect we never had the schematics for it downloaded into our minds." Said Gina.

"A way to keep such important information out of enemy hands?" asked Carol Marcus.

"Most likely. I've read about you, Doctor. You're fresh out of Organic Chemistry." Said Gina.

"Yes, well, after Vulcan was destroyed along with the cadet fleet most of the Federation laboratories have switched from genetic research to weapons R&D. But thanks to your arrival and the Stardrive you gave us we've managed to recover a bit. The Orion pirates have backed off with their slave raiding after a Federation starship jumped in on several of their raiding parties and captured them by surprise and you know about incident concerning the Romulans. Since then I have been going over new armor plating for ships, looking at the organic resin your people use, and other research subjects.

The destruction of Vulcan is still a sore spot for us because of the loss of the Vulcan Science Academy. Luckily they have settled on their new home and they are rebuilding like your people are." Said Carol.

"My people are happy that we are able to repay you and the Federation for helping us." Said Gina.

A beeping sound was heard. Another blond woman walked up to her.

"We have a call from Earth. They want to speak with Dr. Marcus."

"Put it through here." Said Gina.

A large computer screen in the lab that was showing various readings switched to reveal Admiral Pike.

"Admiral Pike, good to see you again." Said Gina.

"I wish I was calling for pleasantries but we have a situation developing in the Cyrannus Sector." Said Pike.

"Colonials?" asked Gina.

"I wish it was all them. We have received reports of an unknown vessel attacking and destroying a Colonial destroyer while they were conducting exploration missions of their own. As you know after our appearance to them the Colonials have been expanding themselves in every direction and mapping out systems. Well now it's possible they have recently come into contact with an unknown species and an incident happened during first contact." Said Pike.

"The Colonials attacked them?" asked Gina.

"Actually, it was the opposite. The vessel attacked them without any attempts to communicate. Reports say the vessel used some form of the same pulse cannons that we used a century ago. However I don't have to tell you how the Colonials will react." Said Pike.

"You believe there might be a war coming." Said Dr. Marcus.

"It's a possibility. Take a look at this map." Said Pike.

The view screen split to show the image of Pike and a galaxy map. A small green dot appeared showing the location of the Colonies.

"As you know after the your arrival and our appearance the Colonials have expanded in every direction and keeping outpost thirty light years away from the anomaly. They occupied the area of space that belonged to the Cylons when the armistice was still in place and have been increasing fleet production. Most of this was done to calm the populace down but you can see the implications of this." Said Pike.

A green circle appeared around a small part of the map with the Colonies in the center showing how large the Colonials have recently expanded.

"I'm impressed. They've covered a lot of ground in only four months." Said Dr. Marcus.

"Well, there is a good chance that if this new species is hostile it could mean a war on the other side of the wormhole and the Colonials would probably send a ship for help or try to steal technology on our side. From what we have received they are developing atomic weapons similar to the ones we used during the Romulan war a century ago. Their technology is almost on the same level as ours was back then. If a war happens it could easily spill onto this side of the wormhole." Said Pike.

"What should we do?" asked Gina.

"You should inform all of your people and be prepared. I'll send a ship to monitor our side of the worm hole while the probes continue to maintain watching this new development." Said Pike.

Gina had to agree. The new Basestars even with an increased number of Centurions building them would take a month to complete. Her people were not ready for another war.

"In the meantime the Romulan Ambassador is pushing for an audience with your people." Said Pike.

"We have considered and allowed but we ask that the Federation act as an intermediate between us." Said Gina.

Pike nodded smiling.

"We will send out best ambassador over as soon as possible." Said Pike.

--

**Caprica Command Center**

Admiral Corman placed his hand on the scanner allowing it to scan his finger and hand prints to confirm his identity. The door opened to reveal an elevator that he entered. The elevator descended into the lower levels of the complex. Condition Two had been set though out the Colonies when the survivors of the Gunstar _Solaria_ had reported an alien vessel that attacked and destroyed it.

He shuddered as he heard about it. Adar was trying to come with a convenient excuse to calm the populace down again while he assessed the situation. The doors opened up and he walked down the grey corridors. He stopped at a large pressure door with two guards stationed there.

The guards recognized him and one opened a computer console before typing in a code that opened the door. It opened to reveal a huge complex with men and woman moving back and forth stationed at various computer stations while a huge monitor was shown at the end of the room. Corman walked into the room and was greeted by Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn.

"Thank you for coming, Admiral. As you know one of our ships was attacked and destroyed by an unknown ship that does not match any Cylon or Federation design. The Alpha Section has requested we send probes into that area of space where we encountered the alien."

"Let them know they have full permission. Cain and Nagala made a mistake against the Federation but this time we will not go shooting our guns off." Said Corman.

--

Well, the Colonials have their first contact and things go wrong. The aliens I am considering are the Kilrathi from Wing Commander. Their technology seems to about the level the Colonials can handle even if it will be difficult. To all those out there who have offered suggestions I like to thank you all.

You guys gave me a lot of suggestions that came with a lot of ideas. I might somehow find a way for other aliens to be included but what we should consider are the rammifications here. Will the Colonials form a society like Earth, will they become xenophobic to other species like the Changelings from Dominion did, or will they form and empire like the Terran Empire in the other universe? That's something that should be remebered.


	7. Chapter 7

--

A _Mercury_ class Battlestar emerged from its jump and moved into the nearby asteroid field of the system it jumped into.

"_Drop team, this is the Battlestar _Olympia._ We are on an intercept course with contact outpost 37._"

"_Roger that, _Olympia._ Everything looks good here. You should be getting a strong signal. A preliminary scan shows a high concentration of Tylium. Moving into position. The drilling process has proceeded on schedule and a full complement of Tylium will be ready in one hour._"

"_Roger that, drop team. We are moving into position._"

The Battlestar moved in orbit of a large asteroid with a mining station on it. A pair of Vipers flew by on standard patrol.

"_Well, another day on the job and no action. All that we find is a pile of big rocks in a dead system on the ass end of space._" Said the pilot in the first Viper.

"_Don't let it get to you._" Said the female pilot in the other Viper.

"_Never do._"

The Viper flew in tight formation through a few more asteroid when the pilot in Viper one caught something on his DRADIS.

"Olympia, _Reaper, I've got something on DRADIS up ahead._"

"_Reaper_, Olympia. _We see it too. Better check it out._"

"_Roger that,_ Olympia."

The two Vipers flew deeper into the asteroid. That was when the DRADIS picked up several fast moving objects coming at them. Before the pilot could speak a flash of light was seen and the two Vipers destroyed instantly. A large ship moved through the asteroid field with ease as it approached the _Olympia_.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This _(static)_ th-_(static) . . ."

The ship emitted an energy spike that shorted out their FTL communications before it fired multiple flashes of energy slammed into the _Olympia_, vaporizing the armor and superheated material fell over the innards of the ship. Fighters appeared and fired their energy weapons and missiles that hit the Battlestar with considerable forces. The tylium feed lines were hit which caused a chain reaction of other explosions all over the ship. The ship spun from the force of the attack as it begun to tumble towards the atmosphere.

As soon as it collided there was a massive explosion. The fighters swarmed the mining facility with energy weapons and missiles that were too powerful and too fast for the facility's defence system to stop. In a matter of seconds it was all over.

--

"_Come on, Starbuck, lost your touch?_"

"_I've been ahead of you since the last jump._"

"_Not for long. Watch and learn._"

Two Vipers raced through space towards a large Warstar. These Vipers were the new Mark V class Vipers designed with a mixture of Cylon and Colonial technology. The Vipers possessed built in jump drives like Cylon Raiders, enhanced DRADIS systems, and FTL communications. The new Viper was also slightly larger with three standard kinetic energy missiles and two newly added atomic missile launchers that were scheduled for testing.

"_Incoming Vipers, this is the Warstar Triton. Reduce your speed and begin landing procedures._"

"_Roger that, take us in, Starbuck._"

The lead Viper approached the starboard landing pod followed by the second one.

"_Welcome to the Triton. You are cleared for landing._"

"_Let's hope they got all bugs worked out this time._"

_"Relax, we haven't seen any action in months._"

The two Vipers flew into the landing pod.

--

Two female pilots walked onto the landing bay watching the various men and woman go about their daily duties. One was a blond haired woman while other was a shorter dark skinned girl with black hair.

"So this is it? The big times." Said Kat.

"Oh yeah. Ferrying information data packs to a big bucket of bolts in the middle of nowhere." Said Kara Thrace.

Both pilots were well known for the battles they fought in the second Cylon War. They had dealt staggering blows to the Cylons as the Colonial fleet invaded their space. Today they were chosen to head up an exploration mission concerning the possible new threat.

--

The Eastern Alliance a recently formed faction of original Colonial citizens that had carried out their plans to form an independent nation from the Colonies. The reason for this comes from the resentment of their treatment by the other Colonials for their government's actions against the Earther ship _Enterprise_. This attempt earned outrage from the other Colonies even more which had started a cold war. Because of this those who supported the Alliance had fled the Colonies on whatever ship they could get their hands on in whatever way they could, stealing, hijacking, or bribing.

A total of three hundred unarmed ships with only a few destroyer sized vessels. They had tylium mining vessels that allowed them to journey deeper into space. They found a planet to colonize by accident when a Raptor jumped to wrong coordinates into a nebula. The nebula was located within a nebula that significantly hinders DRADIS triangulation, making the planet a safe haven.

Ground surveys revealed that the planet was a cold world with a harsh climate and the only twenty percent of the planet was habitable. With the star system enshrouded in a nebula that renders DRADIS all but useless the planet was perfect for the Eastern Alliance to colonize. Some wished to call it New Caprica but they found a better name. The capital of the Eastern Alliance was Terra.

The word Terra is Gemonese for Earth which was decided by the founders who believe Earth had lost its way. Three months later a small city had been built but the Eastern Alliance needed more ships and weapons in order to defend themselves. With that in mind they have launched raids on the new outer colonies, stealing food, medicine, weapons, even fighters such Vipers, Raptors, and Stealth birds. Since then they have been building up while keep themselves hidden in the nebula.

Their raids focused on cargo ships before anyone could arrive to help. They took prisoners back with them as well as the ships they hijacked and forced them to aid in building the houses and forced to prey in the temple for forgiveness before being thrown into the cells. They had recently acquired enough cargo to begin building their own small destroyer class vessels. They hired pirates to ship them any cargo they could which had gone well for them.

These days now they had been sending broadcasts to the Colonies and the newer colonies of their cause.

"_People of the Twelve Colonies, for years now we have abided by the laws of the Colonies, the faith of the Gods, and we have united when our existence was threatened. But now it seems the Gods wish to truly test our faith, the Thirteenth Tribe, the people of Earth have lost their heritage after being subjugated by their alien war lords, when we pushed to help them the government and the military refused and treated us their own brothers and sisters with resentment and hate. I call on all of our people who have remained true in their faith of the Gods to join our alliance so that we can prosper and one day reunite all of the Colonies_."

This message had been broadcasting for days and it seems to be a drawing a line in the sand. The Colonial Government and the Eastern Alliance. This had led to admiration and outrage among the populace of the Colonies but it seemed that the Eastern Alliance was gathering supporters. Military ships had been searching for the Eastern Alliance base but they never found it.

Commander Leiter watched as this message was once again broadcasted to the Colonies. He heard this message be broadcasted over and over again.

"Commander, we have a message from our station. Adar is making a personal broadcast which is something you must see."

"Put it on."

The large screen now showed President Richard Adar.

"_People of the Twelve Colonies, not since the days of Kobol has our universe changed, so infinitely, so desperately, and so quickly. A few days ago for the first moment in the history of the mankind we are truly united. This evening we have confirmed that the Gunstar_ Solaria _was destroyed along with the Battlestar _Olympia _by an advanced alien civilization of tremendous power. Thirty one thousand are dead with another hundred unaccounted for._

_Because of destroyed communications in the Prolmar Sector you have only now learned that outpost thirty has suffered the same fate. The alien civilization has not responded to any attempts of communication. Of this new race we know nothing; the only clue to their people is bloodshed and destruction they have left behind. My fellow citizens of the Twelve Colonies, no matter where you stand here either with us or the group known as the Easter Alliance you now know that a storm is coming. _

_As of this moment the Twelve Colonies of Kobol officially declare war against the alien threat. May the Gods have mercy on their souls._"

The screen went blank and everyone in the room was silent. That was until Commander Leiter stood up.

"Send a ship to the Prolmar Sector and find the outpost. We must know what he says is true. "

--

"My gods." Said Laura Roslin.

She and other Colonies on the new colony Equellus had just seen the broadcast.

"Guess we now know that aliens are real." Said Tigh with a drink in his hand.

"Get Fleet HQ on the line. Request instructions." Said Adama.

"Yes sir." Said Dee.

--

Romulan Ambassador Nanclaus sat in his personal chambers on board the Romulan Warbird the _Brak'en_ as the vessel emerged from warp on the edge of the Neutral Zone. It had been nearly a month since the failed Neutral Zone incursion that failed and revealed the new stardrive. Since then the Praetor has been conducting negotiations with the Federation over the subspace link for a chance to speak with the Cylons. It had taken a while since other races were racing for a chance to negotiate with the Cylons over the stardrive technology but finally the Cylons agreed to open negotiations but they asked that the Federation would mediate between the parties.

The Klingons themselves were sending an ambassador to participate in the negotiations.

"Bridge to Ambassador Nanclaus. We are approaching the Federation border." Came a voice over the speaker.

"Is our escort waiting there?" asked Nanclaus.

"Yes. One Federation starship is waiting."

"Good. As soon as we reach the border drop out of warp and begin broadcasting the subspace message to Cylon.

--

Klingon Ambassador Kamarag waited as the _D7_ class battle cruiser reached the rendezvous point at the edge of the Neutral Zone. The Klingons had finally been allowed a chance to speak with the Cylons after repeated refusals from their government. There had been argument to just steal the stardrive from Klingons like Duras but they were quickly put down by being reminded of what almost happened to the Romulans. Kamarag was then reminded that unfortunately the Cylons had allowed the Romulans to send an ambassador of their own after repeated refusals as well.

"A Federation starship is waiting at the rendezvous point, Ambassador." Said the sensor officer.

"They are waiting for us. Drop out of warp and start broadcasting the message to the Cylons." Said Kamarag.


	8. Chapter 8

--

Ambassador Kamarag force himself to hold back a growl in his threat when he saw the Romulan Ambassador enter along with the Cardassian Ambassador Gutang. It was known fact that the Klingons despised the Romulans and many Klingons believed that the Cardassians had no honor. A sentiment he himself had shared with many. They were escorted by two hulking machines that were heavily armoured with built in guns.

It was clear that these Cylons were a machine race. Their ship, Basestar, as they called sported as many as two hundred phaser turrets and photon torpedo launchers with shields making it a deadly adversary. They were brought into a room with a long table; the walls were blue with red computer screens showing data he could not understand and no sign of any external terminals. The door opened and to the surprise of the ambassadors two humans entered the room.

"Welcome aboard our ship. We are the Cylon delegates that will be your hosts for the day." Said one of the females.

"You are human?" questioned Kamarag.

"No. We are organic humanoid models created in the image of our creators. A humanoid species that created us as pure machines but we have evolved." Said another blond haired woman.

The ambassadors were surprised by that statement.

"We, the organic Cylons represent the new 'civilian' government while the military is enforced by our counterparts the Centurions." Said the brown haired woman gesturing to the Centurions at the door.

"However we are trained in military tactics as much as any other organic species." Said Boomer.

"But you can learn more about us later. I would like to first thank the Federation for sending one of their Ambassadors to assist in the negotiations." Said Caprica Six.

Ambassador Sarek entered the room and sat down at the table.

"Next on behalf of our people I offer my thanks to the representatives and government of the Klingon, Romulan, and Cardassian Empires for attending. I hope that this is only the start of beneficial cooperation between our peoples." Said Six.

"The Romulan Empire wishes the same. My people wish to establish firm and mutually rewarding relations with the Federation and your people." Said Ambassador Nanclaus.

"We have heard much of your tales of how you escaped and were pursued by your enemies throughout the stars. Your will live and survive has gained the admiration and respect of the Klingon Empire." Said Ambassador Kamarag.

"While we are honoured by your compliments we are also hesitant in conducting negotiations with another race, especially three races. Before our first contact with the Federation the only other race we knew of was our creators, the Colonial humans and there are still among us that are reluctant to completely trust the Federation despite all that they have done for us." Said Boomer.

"While we each have our grievances with the Federation we are not above offering assistance. We are also concerned about how the Federation's new stardrive would allow them to easily send their ships to the orbit of our planets and easily attack them before we can defend ourselves." Said the Cardassian Ambassador.

"The Federation would only attack if provoked. As you may not be already aware much of our resources has been spent in recovering from the loss of the cadet fleet and Vulcan along with aiding in the helping the Cylons." Said Sarek.

"You are one to speak, Vulcan. One of your ships destroyed two Klingon ships in an unprovoked attack!" said Kamarag.

"Your vessels de-cloaked and there was evidence that they were preparing to attack. Our people merely defended themselves when they discovered that their intent was to attack." Said Sarek.

"Your words mean nothing, you intellectual puppet." Snarled Kamarag.

"Given the actions of both the Klingon and Romulan governments against the Federation we agree that it will take some time before we can trust them fully with the schematics for the stardrive. We are still trying to survive and with so few of us left we can ill afford to take any chances when we fear of betrayal. In addition the Cylon government is voting on the matter of giving the schematics of the stardrive so soon." Said Caprica Six.

"The Cardassian Union accepts your response and hope you will give us the chance to earn your trust." Said the Cardassian Ambassador.

"The Romulan Empire would like to offer you a few pieces of our technology in exchange for at least a chance to gain small bit of information on the stardrive." Said Nanclaus.

"What kind of technologies do you offer?" asked Boomer.

"We offer you an earlier version of our cloaking device to you freely." Said Nanclaus.

"Even if it means that we will likely allow the Federation scientists to study and develop their own cloaking devices?" asked Caprica Six.

"As the Starfleet proved our cloaking device is of little use against your stardrive. In exchange for the stardrive they can create their own cloaking device and we will both be even." Said Nanclaus.

"The Klingon Empire in hoping to gain the trust of the Cylons and the Federation offer a heavy amount of dilithium from our mines that will be useful in helping both the Federation and Cylon governments rebuild." Said Kamarag.

"The Cardassian government in the meantime offers the Cylon people a defence platform of our own design. Heavily shielded and armed with plasma torpedo launchers." Said the Cardassian Ambassador.

"We will pass these offers onto our fellow models to vote. You have all offered a great amount of technology that would of great use to us but as we have stated we must be allowed time and patience." Said Caprica Six.

"Of course. Under the same circumstances we would be just as hesitant." Said Nanclaus.

"Perhaps we should continue these negotiations at a later date. My government will wish for a report soon." Said the Cardassian Ambassador.

"As will mine." Said Kamarag.

--

The Orion pirate ship moved away from the orbit of the planet it had just raided. An entire group of new slaves and was moving to warp. Or at least that was the plan. Suddenly in a flash of light a Federation _Constitution_ class ship emerged from its jump.

The ship fired its phasers on full blast taking out the shields and fired two torpedoes that struck the Orion's port nacelle. Needless to say the Orions surrendered immediately. After what happened with Nero the Orion slavers had increased their slaving raids as they thought the Federation was weak enough but now ever since they found discovered the stardrive they had taken the Orions by surprise capturing their ships in the act before they could make it to warp. They beamed the pirates into cells aboard their ships and took information from the computer gaining information on the movements and bases of the Orion Syndicate.

The last few months had taken the pressure off the Federation and frustrated several of the major powers. Scientists all over the Federation worked day and night to modify torpedoes with the stardrive. Such an advantage would of great use.

"All prisoners have been transported to sick bay and the slavers are in their cells." Said Spock.

"Perfect. That's about the fifth Orion pirate ship we've busted in the last few weeks." Said Kirk smiling.

"Admiral Pike will want us to look at the nav computer and see if we can locate any Orion hideouts." Said Chekov.

"Thanks for the reminder. Get a tractor beam and send a team over to the ship to look at the computer." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

"In the meantime, Mr. Spock, I hear that the Romulans and the Klingons are conducting negotiations with us and the Cylons for the stardrive." Said Kirk.

"My father is aiding in these negotiations. "Said Spock.

"Which means they'll go perfect, right?" asked Kirk smiling.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"There is no such thing as perfection. We Vulcans only attempt to come as close as possible."

"Why, Mr. Spock, that's sounds like a boast." Said Kirk raising his own eyebrow.

"Captain, there is no need to be ridiculous." Said Spock.

Kirk smiled and shook his head.

--

"All ships are ready for FTL jumps, sir. Vipers and Raptors on full standby. Use of nuclear ordinance has been authorized."

"Very well, start the clock."

"Aye sir. FTL in three minutes."

Destroyers, Missile Cruisers, Heavy Cruisers, Carriers, Frigates, Gunstars, Battlestars, and Warstars filled the emptiness of space. Seventy _Mercury_ class Battlestars, Fifty _Valkyrie_ class Battlestars, Five Warstars, and dozens of support craft. Fleet Admiral Corman watched them as they assembled. Two hundred vessels of the latest, most powerful and capable vessels in the fleet had been assembled.

"Fleet is beginning jump, escorts are jumping."

"FTL countdown in five, four, three, two, one . . . FTL is go."

"Jump!"

The entire fleet soon vanished in flashes of light.

--

The fleet reappeared near the remains of the first base that was destroyed in the unknown alien attack. Vipers and Raptors launched from the landing bays and began to scan for any signs of the alien ships. They had continued scanning for about an hour when something happened.

"Admiral, multiple targets have just appeared on the DRADIS. FTL unknown but they are comparing the scans to the warp drive on the Federation ships." Said the tactical officer.

"So they are either another species that developed warp travel or it is the Federation. Set Condition One throughout the fleet." Said Admiral Cunningham.

The fleet began to take up positions to take up positions and started to move towards the detected ships. Nearly two hundred Vipers and Raptors launched, formed up, and prepared to hit the first wave of alien fighters.

"How many ships?" asked Cunningham.

"We count six capital ships along with about one hundred twenty fighters." Said the DRADIS officer.

The Vipers and Raptors were closing in on the fighters however before they even got within firing range the alien vessels let loose their energy weapons that destroyed a dozen of Colonial fighters.

"Frak! They've got a longer kill range!" shouted the lead pilot.

The alien fighters continued to fire their energy weapons and hitting more Vipers and Raptors before the Colonial fighters could return fire. The two sides soon passed each other and Vipers turned a one eighty spin and where surprised to see the alien fighters do the same. The aliens fired again but this time the Vipers were able to fire back.

Meanwhile the enemy vessels closed in on the Colonial fleet.

"Target all weapons on the enemy vessels and fire when they are within range." Said the Admiral.

However like before the enemy vessels began firing energy beams that impacted that at full power shattered the armor causing major damage to them. One energy bolt hit the upper engines that caused a massive explosion sending them spinning. Another energy bolt punctured the landing bay of one Battlestar which caused an explosion eliminating half the ship. Two more escort ships were destroyed a few seconds later and _Valkyrie_ class Battlestars were destroyed.

--

"Order all ships to launch missiles. Viper squadrons go to intercept." Said Admiral Cunningham.

"Admiral we've lost contact with the _Gemini_ and the _Phoenix_." Said the communications officer.

"What happened?" asked Cunningham.

"They reported some kind of energy spike in their systems before they shut down."

--

The alien fighters swarmed the two defenceless Battlestars and began firing their energy weapons on the landing bays.

"Viper Squadron, Reaper, a second wave has broke through the defence line and they are attacking the _Gemini_ and the _Phoenix_. It looks like both their defences are down. Let's go clean house."

The rest of the squadron acknowledged as they turned and moved towards the two Battlestars. Twenty eight alien fighters hammered away at the hull of the ships. The armor melting as the energy beams slammed into the hull.

"They are concentrating on the landing bays." Said Reaper.

The aliens noticed the Viper squadron flying at them and half of them flew to intercept the squadron.

"Incoming!"

The Vipers had to take evasive action as the alien fighters' kill range was longer than theirs were. Three Vipers were destroyed in the opening attacks. The Vipers returned fire and it was an all out dogfight.

--

"The Cylons are reluctant to give us the schematics for their stardrive even in exchange for our cloaking technology. I believe this stems from their near genocide at the hands of these Colonials." Said the Romulan Ambassador.

"What about the others?" asked the Praetor on the view screen.

"They are just as reluctant with the Klingons and the Cardassians. Even the offer of weapons defence platforms did not convince them." Said Nanclaus.

"I see. This is not going well for us. The longer the Federation is the sole possessor of the stardrive the more time they can use it to expand nearly everywhere. The Orion Syndicate has been thrown into complete disarray. Three of their highest slave compounds were discovered along with dozens of their assets.

I have ordered an increase of production of our warbirds and fortified our side of the Neutral Zone. If we cannot gain schematics of the stardrive or a way to detect them I may be forced to order complete isolation as my predecessor did and that will only prove to be a failure in the long run. Commander Keras' action against the Klingons on the Federations behalf has proved to be beneficial for us but that is not enough. What did the scans of the Cylon Basestar reveal?" asked the Praetor.

"The scans show the ship was built with Federation technology but there was no warp drive. Only a primitive engine that relies on an unknown fuel source. It is more primitive than our nuclear fission engines." Said Nanclaus.

"A primitive engine with a FTL drive more advanced than any other kind of propulsion in the Quadrant?" asked the Praetor in shock.

"Praetor, it may take a long time before the Cylons trust us with the stardrive. I believe the only thing we can do is somehow negotiate an alliance with the Cylons and the Federation. "said Nanclaus.

"I am not sure if we can. There is much to be feared now and even if our assistance could warm relations between us and the Federation there is too much bad blood between us." Said the Praetor.

"I agree but we need more time to find a way to develop a way to copy or counter the stardrive." Said Nanclaus.

"Or perhaps there is another approach. The Senate has not reacted well when they found out that the Cardassians and the Klingons had arrived to negotiate with the Cylons for the stardrive. The Federation so far have not violated their borders and have no wish to use it on us unless provoked. However I know for sure that the Klingons or the Cardassians are likely to use the stardrive on us if they get it." Said the Praetor.

"What are you saying, Praetor?" asked Nanclaus.

"That we need to make sure that neither the Klingons nor Cardassians get it." Said the Praetor.

"Praetor, you are suggesting the possibility of war on two fronts. Not even we are strong enough to defeat them." Said Nanclaus.

"We can turn them against each other. It's too much of a risk to involve the Federation. We'll leave them alone for now and concentrate elsewhere. In the meantime we shall continue negotiations with the Cylons."

--

"The Cylons currently refuse to provide a way to copy or counter the stardrive." Said Kamarag.

"They are nothing more than the Federation's new pets. I vote we send a battle fleet to take the system. It exists on the edge of Federation space. Capture their ship we can easily take the information from their databanks." Said Duras on the view screen along with the other council members.

"Their computers are interfaces that can only be accessed by them. The Cylons are a cybernetic race and their humanoid models that can somehow interface with computer systems with an optical interface. We cannot access their systems." Said Kamarag.

"That still leaves us with no information on the stardrive." Said another Councilor.

"It is reasonable for them to be hesitant to hand over the schematics for the stardrive so soon. We should concentrate more on making sure the Romulans do not gain the stardrive. While we do not approve of the Federation's way of peace that guarantees that they will not use it to conquer the empire." Said Councillor Mogh.

"He's right. That's one advantage we have. As long as we do not provoke the Federation they will not threaten to destroy us with the stardrive. The Romulans however will no doubt use it as an advantage to conquer us.

They tried to gain the Federation's trust with their cowardly attack on our search party when they ambushed the Federation ship." Said Councillor Hurgas.

"I still believe that Kruge was the worst captain to have been picked for that mission. The Federation somehow knew of the mission and tested us and Kruge has disgraced us." Said another Councilor.

"Which is why I believe it is necessary for us to concentrate on distracting the Romulans. Draw their attention away from the stardrive and the Federation." Said Kamarag.

"We have tried to defeat the Romulans before and they have always held their ground." Said Duras.

"This is why we should make an agreement with the Cardassian government. We also know that the Gorn border the Romulan's territory. If we can make an alliance with them the Romulans will be outnumbered three to one." Replied the Councilor.

"The Gorn do not trust many outside of their race. The Gorn we hired were mercenaries." Said Kamarag.

"All the more reasons to make overtures to them and convince them that an alliance with us will give them an advantage over the Romulans. The Federation won't interfere and the Romulans will back down from negotiations in order to defend themselves." Said Duras.

--

"Well, Doctor, I believe you have a report for us." Said Admiral Pike.

"Well, yes sir, since the launch of the _Constitution_ class was a success we have begun to refit many of our decommissioned ships brought out of the mothballed fleet. Among these ships are the old _Daedalus_ class ships, _Discovery_, _Marshall_, _Minuteman_, _Poseidon_, _Strider_, _Yorktown_, and finally the _NX_ class ships. We have also begun construction on a second batch of _Constitution_ class starships.

But it will take some time for these ships to be operational. We should have most the mothballed ships refitted in a couple of weeks. In the meantime we're working to increase our technological advances. Mr. Scott's trans-warp beaming formula has inspired the possibility that it could used one day to literally transport beings from planet to planet. We have also begun building our own cloaking device since the admiralty agrees that it is necessary." Said the science engineer.

"Good. In the meantime I want you and your staff to work on building a planetary defence shield generator for our colonies and upgrade their defence weapons. Ever since we managed to integrate the hyperlight stardrive to our ships we've managed capture more than five Orion criminal ships, three of their slave camps and pretty much crippled their slave raids. There are over hundred of them on our penal colonies now.

But I am sure you know that our resent success has made several of our neighbours frustrated." Said Pike smiling.

"I heard. Rumor has it that both the Klingons and the Cardassians were gearing up for invasion but after they found out about the new FTL drive we had they backed off." Said the engineer.

"Well, that's just a rumor for now. What's this I hear about a new shield system that the Engineer Corps is testing?" asked Pike.

"Well, sir, we are working what is starting to be called a Regenerative Shielding System. Our current shield technology was no good during the Romulan attack on Vulcan. Which is why we decided to do something about that. The idea is actually very simple; the shielding system used extra shield generators to act as backups for the primary shield generator on our ships.

When the primary shields start to fail the backup generators power up and take the primary generators place. This swapping of duties before too much damage is done to a single generator will increase the survival rates." Said the engineer.

Pike listened closely and he agreed that they needed such a system.

"How long until you can test it?" asked Pike.

"Well, sir I was hoping for the opportunity to install and test it on the _Enterprise_. It's the best ship for the new system to be tested. If the test proves successful than we plan to test it on the older ships after they have been refitted." Said the engineer.

"The _Enterprise_ is currently patrolling the border of the Neutral Zone. Starfleet Command wants her to stay there until the next three _Constitution_s are ready." Said Pike.

"That'll take a whole month." Said the engineer.

"I know. Which is why I think if you really want to test it on the _Enterprise_ you should wait and run a few last minute calculations on it. If your system is a success it will go a long way to keeping our colonies safe. We might end up with a Romulan, Klingon, and Cardassian free for all fight with us in the middle. They are all afraid of what would happen if one side gets the stardrive and the other side fails.

We can't afford to be unprotected this time." Said Pike.


	9. Chapter 9

--

Another two Raptors were destroyed by one alien fighter and another Colonial destroyer exploded after being speared by another round of plasma fire. Kara Thrace snarled as she dodged the wreckage of another destroyed Viper. The enemy was outnumbered but their fighters were made of an alloy that was too strong for their main weapons and they were just as fast and armed with the same energy weapons as the cruiser. Two more Vipers fell to a single alien fighter and Kara was soon on the fighter.

She hammered it with bullets but the fighter was evading and the armoured hull was taking the bullets head on. Finally the left engine exploded and the fighter tumbled through space before exploding. Kara shouted in victory as this happened. She quickly spun her fighter around as more alien fighters continued to attack and kill more Vipers and Raptors.

More red beams lashed and slammed into their targets, bisecting the cruisers as the energy beams cut through the hull and ripped them apart. Hundreds of shells slammed into the shields of the alien ships with no sign of them weakening. Several destroyers fired their nukes and they hit the incoming cruisers but still the shields continued to hold. More plasma turrets fired and hit another Battlestar destroying it in a matter of seconds before turning to another one.

Corman watched in horror as the battle played out.

"Recall our fighters! Spool up the FTL drives and get us out of here! Full retreat!"

The order was given. Vipers and Raptors turned from their battles and flew at full speed back to their surviving ships. The Battlestars moved at full speed away from the weapons range of the alien ships before they could be hit. One by one they disappeared in flashes of light as the aliens formed up and closed in on them.

--

"Admiral, your guest is here." Said the secretary.

"Good. Send him in." Said Admiral Pike.

The door opened and Ambassador Spock Prime entered the room.

"Good evening, Admiral. I hope I am not disturbing you." Said Spock Prime.

"Of course not, Ambassador. I hear that the Vulcan society is working well on the colony. They've already started to rebuild the Vulcan Science Academy from what I heard." Said Pike.

"We had gained sympathy from several other governments, even the Romulans. Though I believe in light of the Fold drive the Cylons gave you I believe that was the main motivation." Said Spock Prime.

"Yes, well, the Romulans and several other species are competing for a chance to get their hands on their fold drive. Since it officially belongs to the Cylons we can't be the ones deciding whether or not to trade it. In the meantime we've been putting it to good use." Said Pike.

"I heard. Your science division is having talks of using shuttle, runabout class ships, or even Cylon Raiders to use the stardrive to jump into deep unexplored spaces and launch deep space scanning probes with long range beacons to provide a good place to jump to for exploration and military implications. An interesting proposition." Said Spock Prime.

"It's more than that. We can chart light years of space in months thanks to this stardrive. There is even talk of creating a transwarp drive out of the equation of Scotty's transwarp beaming theory now that it's been proven that it works. The entire galaxy will literally be soon in our reach. This is something that has been getting people's attention.

To be honest it is something we need. The loss of an entire year of cadets was a serious a setback." Said Pike.

"Yes, well, Admiral I am here now because I believe that it is necessary to provide the Federation with some necessary knowledge. Scientists are speaking of using the Fold drive to jump all the way to the Gamma Quadrant which I have no doubt will be true. For this reason I have decided to offer the schematics of three ships that should serve Starfleet well. Two are from this century while the third is from the 24th century." Said Spock Prime.

Pike was surprised when he heard that and listened carefully.

"The first ship is the _Akula_ class, a ship designed for countering Klingon and Romulan Birds of Prey, escort, and patrol. They were small, fast, heavily armed, agile, and easy to construct and helped free up the _Constitution_ and _Miranda_ class. The second class is the _Excelsior_ class, the successor of the _Constitution_, it served Starfleet for nearly eighty years and it was one of the best designs made. The final class is the _Intrepid_, a light frigate explorer class scout; they were designed to add certain flexibility to the fleet.

The class is small and fast with the most up to date scanning capabilities. This was made when it was clear when the larger more capable ships suffered losses was seen as an unwise move." Said Spock Prime.

"I see." Said Pike.

He had to admit all three of these designs were good and they would of extreme value to Starfleet.

"Aren't you changing history by doing this?" asked Pike.

Spock Prime merely raised his eye brow.

"History has already been altered. I can only do what I must to prepare the Federation. Admiral, if you do manage to reach the Gamma Quadrant using the stardrive than you must know of the danger that lurks there. Specifically the Dominion, a major galactic political power that the Federation came into contact during the 24th century, first contact was a disaster and the Dominion attempted to dominate the Alpha Quadrant which ended in a two year bloody conflict.

With the discovery of a stable wormhole the Federation began exploring the frontier of the Gamma Quadrant. During those explorations the Dominion destroyed several Federation vessels and attempts for peace failed. The leaders of the Dominion proved to xenophobic and highly ambitious and wished to control the Alpha Quadrant." Said Spock Prime.

"So we found a wormhole that led us into the Gamma Quadrant? Who were the leaders of the Dominion?" asked Pike.

"They were a race of shape shifters called Changelings. They appeared as gods to their subject races that were policed by a genetically engineered race known as the Jem'Hadar. The war lasted two years and victory was only achieved through the combined forces of the Federation, Klingons, and the Romulans. If Starfleet reaches the Gamma Quadrant with the stardrive I believe they should be well prepared for what lurks there." Said Spock Prime.

Spock Prime handed him a data PADD.

"This contains no historic data but information on Dominion ships, tactics, and their systems. If the Federation does reach the Gamma Quadrant before they did in my reality I know I have done all that I could to warn you." Said Spock Prime.

Pike looked at the PADD.

"Thank you for your help Ambassador."


	10. Chapter 10

--

BUZZ

BUZZ

Admiral Adama was stirred from his sleep by the sound of the buzzing phone on the wall. He reached and grabbed the hand set before placing near his ear and spoke into the phone.

"Adama."

"Sorry to wake you sir." Said the voice of Colonel Tigh.

"What is it?"

"We've just received orders to abandon the system and rendezvous with the fleet." Said Tigh.

"What happened?"

"The strike force returned from out outer regions of the Prolmar Sector. They have suffered heavy casualties and they have reports that the enemy is setting a fleet for an invasion of the Cyrannus sector." Said Tigh.

Adama sat up when he heard.

"Bring up all of our personal from the planet and make sure the civilians are on their ships. Prepare to jump when everyone's evacuated." Said Adama.

"Yes sir."

--

**CIC**

"Six Battlestars, thirty escorts, and three hundred fighters were destroyed in the fight before the call to retreat was in order. The enemy suffered minimal casualties and they only had about three hundred fighters and six capital ships." Said Gaeta.

"Who the hell did we piss off this time? Do we have any idea if it's one of those aliens the Federation deals with?" asked Tigh.

"No sir. According the history data that most of our people have read these new ships do not match any known ship that the Federation knows of." Said Gaeta.

"So we've found a new race that we know nothing of." Said Adama.

"What's the report of the enemy gathering for an invasion?" asked Roslin.

"One of our remaining probes in the Prolmar Sector managed to get a few images out before it was destroyed." Said Gaeta.

A pictured appeared showing images of large ships with fighters and battleships as escorts.

"It is believed that these ships in the center are large transports carrying weapons and supplies. These ships are by our standards considered to be destroyer class vessels. We have reason to believe that they are waiting for reinforcements to come." Said Gaeta.

"We lost half a battle fleet to only six of those frakkin ships! How are we going hold up against an invasion?" asked Tigh.

"All outer colonies that were being established have been abandoned and are returning home as we speak. The problem is the enemy ships are gathering and it might take less than a few days before they are ready." Said Gaeta.

"Goddamn." Said Tigh.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Has anyone considered contacting the Federation for assistance?" asked Roslin.

"Why would we do that? The government pissed them off when someone suggested to 'liberate' Earth from the alien oppression." Said Tigh.

"They also are more skilled in first contact than anyone in the colonies and they would respond if we asked for help." Said Roslin.

"Adar is never going to do that. And the Quorum would never consider asking for help from 'misguided' brethren. "said Adama.

Roslin was silent for a second.

"Then we're dead." Said Roslin.

"Not yet." Said Adama.

"Admiral, I am well aware of how a lot of people feel about the Federation. But at the same time we have realize what is happening here. The colonies are in danger from an enemy more advanced than any other enemies we have fought, even with the full strength of the fleet we will not able to stop this invasion unless go to the Federation and ask for assistance." Said Roslin.

"You're talking about disobeying orders. That's treason." Said Adama.

"Many people in the government are guilty of treason and they only got a slap on the wrist. The Federation came to ask us to stop attacking the Cylons in their space and offered a hand of friendship that people in our government slapped away because they were not what everyone thought. We need to show them that we are not like the people who wanted to capture and force them to follow our religion. If we don't do anything and the Federation does not help we will fall." Said Roslin.

Adama was silent while Tigh and Gaeta looked on in silence. Finally Adama turned his head to Gaeta.

"Mr. Gaeta, plot a jump that will take us to the anomaly but will keep us out of the way of the enemy fleet." said Adama.

"Yes, sir." Said Gaeta.

He walked off and began drawing up charts for navigation.

"You're actually going through with this?" asked Tigh.

"Like it or not, Saul, she`s right. We don`t have the firepower to stop what`s coming. Make sure all of our fighters are prepped for launch and working right when we make the jump. Stock all ammunitions and have them ready. `` said Adama.

Tigh was silent for a second and then straightened up.

``Yes sir.' Said Tigh.

--

The outermost planet of the Cylon home system was an M-class planet that was closest to the wormhole that had led the Cylons and Colonials into Federation space. A small outpost had been established there to function as a link to the probes the _Enterprise_ had left in Colonial space.

"Sir." Spoke a technician.

The commander turned and looked at him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"There is a large build up ships at the edge of the Prolmar Sector about twenty light years from the location the Colonials have dubbed the Red Line. They match the same type of ships that the Colonials have been fighting."

The commander stood and looked at the readings.

"Have your scanners identified just how advanced their technology is?" asked the commander.

"Yes sir. Their weapons technology seems to use old style particle cannons, along with pulse laser cannons, one energy weapon was identified as a neutron weapon, and their missiles are similar to the plasma torpedo the Romulans used during the Earth-Romulan war but less powerful. Their shields appear to be similar to the deflector screens that the older class used half a century ago but more powerful however they are not enough to stand up to our phasers. Whoever the Colonials are facing do not pose a large threat to the Federation but we have discovered they utilize a way of FTL similar the one the Cylons and the Colonials." Said the technician.

The commander was surprised. She looked up from the report.

"So if they use a Stardrive to travel that we have no way of knowing where they came from." Said the commander.

"Actually commander, my staff noticed a pattern in their method of travel." Said the technician.

He turned to a screen on the wall that showed a star map.

"From what we have seen whenever the alien ships use their FTL it is always near the gravity of stars and other objects then planetary mass. The Colonials and the Cylons can jump through an entire system once but from what our scans have shown us it takes hours or even days for these new ships to get through one system. And the destination is always close to a system with a number of stars close by."

The screen went off.

"Whatever technology this species uses for interstellar travel is not warp drive and it is less advanced than the Stardrive. If they do plan to invade the Colonies it will take about two weeks from what we have seen from the small growing number of ships to have a number large enough for an invasion."

"Time to gather armaments, fuel, supplies, and personnel." Said the commander.

"Yes sir."

The commander sat down before looking back at the technician.

"Gather your information and prepare to transmit it all back to Starfleet command. Tell the communications center to alert Starfleet. If this species discovers the anomaly I want protection for this system set up."

"Yes, sir."

--

"This is the fastest way to the portal without encountering enemy ships." Said Gaeta.

"How long would it take us to get there?" asked Adama looking at the map.

"Three days." Said Gaeta.

"How do we even know the Federation will even bother helping us out?" asked Tigh.

"We don't. We also don't have a choice." Said Adama.

Adama turned from the table.

"Dee, get me ship wide."

"Yes, sir."

Adama picked up the phone.

"Attention crew of the _Galactica_. Our orders are to rendezvous with the rest of the fleet and defend the Colonies. However because of the low chance of success it is my decision that this ship will go through the portal and ask for help from the Thirteenth Tribe. I know how some of you feel about what is happening and what happened the last time we went through the portal. However if we do nothing than it is possible that the Colonies will be destroyed.

If any of you feel you cannot do this than you will be given ten minutes to leave the ship. If there isn't enough crew members to operate the _Galactica_ than I will lead a Raptor group to Federation space myself. If any of you wish to leave than now is the time." Said Adama.

Everyone was silent as they listened. Adama put the phone down and turned to the bridge crew.

"Prepare to jump."

With that one order everyone went back to their stations, intent on their duties.


	11. Chapter 11

--

"Status report."

Peter Corman watched as personnel ran around the commander center deep in the Picon HQ. Everyone was at their stations or moving around carrying large stacks of reports on the fleet, ammunition, supplies, and fleet personnel.

"Almost all ships have reported in and have rendezvoused at the sector outside of the colonies. The alien fleet is still holding position with more ships appearing. We are now counting a fleet of two hundred ships of various configuration."

"What about our fleet?" asked Corman.

"All of the outer established colonies have been evacuated. The fleets should arrive within a day. But sir, we seem to be having trouble contacting one of our Battlestars."

"Which is it?"

"The _Galactica_, sir. We confirmed that they received the orders but it has been confirmed that she did not jump with the rest of the ships at the Lunar Colonies."

"What?" asked Corman.

He walked to the screen and looked.

"Prepare long range FTL transmission. Attempt to establish contact with the _Galactica_." Said Corman.

"Sir, at that distance we have no idea if they are even in range."

"Then broadcast the signal on wide band."

"Admiral, may I remind if we do that it is possible that the enemy can intercept the transmission."

"Duly noted. Prepare the broadcast and send to our nearest comm.. buoy." Said Corman.

Than another man stood up.

"Sir, we have new information regarding the _Galactica_."

Corman turned to him.

"What is it?"

"It seems according to our scans the _Galactica_ is moving in the direction of the portal."

"The portal?"

Everyone knew what the portal was. It leads to the territory of the Thirteenth tribe A.K.A. the United Federation of Planets.

"Can we still contact them?" asked Corman.

"I think so. I need to boost the signal but we might be able to reach them before the next jump."

"Hurry." Said Corman.

He turned to the screen.

"What are you doing, Adama?" he muttered.

--

Captain's Log Supplemental: The _Enterprise_ in the last couple of weeks has made great progress. We have charted over twelve systems with the help of the stardrive and we have met several new species that have achieved interstellar flight that have expressed interest in the Federation. We have arrived at the next nearest system cataloguing gaseous anomalies and nebulas in the system.

Kirk ended his log when he heard a voice over the comm..

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Said Uhura's voice.

Kirk reached out and pressed the comm. switch.

"Kirk here."

"A message from Starfleet, captain. Admiral Pike wishes to speak with you."

"I'll take it down here, lieutenant." Said Kirk turning to the computer on his desk.

"Aye sir."

The Starfleet logo changed to reveal Admiral Pike.

"Jim, how are things out there on the _Enterprise_?" asked Pike smiling.

"As quiet and peaceful with a man like me onboard." Said Kirk smiling.

"Well, things might not be quiet for very long. We have received word that a Colonial ship is approaching the vortex on their side. The odd thing is that the rest of the Colonial fleet has gathered on the outskirts the Colonies anticipating an invasion." Said Pike.

"Do we know what ship it is?" asked Kirk.

"According to our sources the ship has been identified as the Battlestar _Galactica_. One of the oldest ships in the Colonial fleet under the command of Admiral Adama. Right now your orders are to proceed to the Cylon system and wait for the _Galactica_ if it does come through the wormhole." Said Pike.

"Understood, Admiral." Said Kirk.

"We are sending you all the information we have on Adama. I' don't have to tell you to watch your back, Jim." Said Pike.

"You got it, sir." Said Kirk smiling.

Pike smiled and signed off with his image being replaced by the Starfleet logo on the screen.

--

Kirk came out of the turbo lift and onto the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, set course for the Cylon system, maximum warp." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

"We have a situation developing on the other side of the wormhole with the Colonials. I would like to see all senior officers in the briefing room immediately." Said Kirk.

--

After the course was laid in the _Enterprise_ was en route to the Cylon systems while her senior officers were in the briefing room.

"As you all know an unidentified force has begun assaulting the Colonials outer systems. They have already withdrawn their fleets and assembled on the out skirts of the Colonies. All except one ship, the Battlestar _Galactica, _has been sighted moving towards the anomaly. It is possible that they intending to ask for help, so we've been asked to intercept them when they come out of the anomaly.

While we are on the way I want to know about as much as I can about the _Galactica_'s commanding officer, Admiral Adama." Said Kirk sitting in his chair.

"I have looked at our data base on Colonial history. In the first Cylon war he Adama served as Raptor and Viper pilot with his first assignment on board the _Galactica_. After the war was over he served merchant fleet civilian freighter, executive officer of the Battlestar _Columbia_, and later gained command of the Battlestar _Valkyrie_ and he was the one who was assigned the mission to send a scout ship over the armistice line." Said Spock.

"So he was the one who sent that ship over the line and provoked the Cylons?" asked McCoy.

"Correct, Doctor, and he was also the one who discovered their plot. It was decided that Adama would be retired from service during the decommissioning of the _Galactica. _The strategy that the Cylons had used to infiltrate the Colonies was a good plan but they were careless. Among the ships of the Colonial fleet the _Galactica_ was the only ship that did not have a networked system.

During her decommissioning the Cylons had begun broadcasting their virus which had been detected by the _Galactica_ and warned the rest of the fleet. The Colonials had managed to shut down the defence system just as the Cylons began their attack. The Colonials had launched a surprise counter attack that repelled the Cylons and forced them to retreat into their space. The rest as you humans say is history." Said Spock.

"So now we know who Adama is but do we know why he's coming? The _Galactica_ is currently alone and heading here to our space." Said Kirk.

"It would be logical to assume that Adama would be coming to ask us for aid against the invading force." Said Spock.

"While the Klingons, the Romulans, and the Cardassians are still in negotiations with the Cylons." Said McCoy.

"So if they find out they will know where the Colonies are. Which is why we need to intercept them outside of the system." Said Kirk.

"Captain, what do we do if they are here to ask for help?" asked Chekov.

"It's hard to say. Right now the fleet is stretched to increase patrol the Neutral Zone but we can't ignore a plea for help. It is technically our fault this happening. We exposed the Colonials to the galaxy and because of that they encountered another species before they were ready.

For now we will intercept the _Galactica _when she comes out of the anomaly and see what they want." Said Kirk.

--

"WHAT?!

Everyone in the building heard this voice from Adar's office.

"Adama is heading for the portal as we speak, Mr. President. "said the Admiral.

Adar banged his fists.

"Damn it! What is he thinking?!" muttered Adar.

This was all falling apart. Adar knew that a lot of people asked for his resignation and he had managed to keep them distracted. But now it looks like he'll go down as the worst president in history of the Colonies if they survive. And if the Federation came he would be humiliated.


	12. Chapter 12

--

"FTL jump complete."

Admiral Adama looked at the DRADIS screen above the Command and Control station.

"We have two more jumps before we are at the portal, sir." Said Gaeta.

"Very good." Said Adama.

Adama walked around the table watching his officers at their stations. Tigh stepped up beside.

"A whole four days of jumping and hiding and no sign of any aliens coming after us." Said Tigh.

"So far we're in the clear. But I got to ask you what are we going to say to the Federation when we get there?" asked Tigh.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Said Adama.

--

"Now entering Cylon sector." Said Sulu.

The _Enterprise_ came out of warp speed and entered orbit of the Cylon homeworld.

"Captain, we are receiving a hail from the surface." Said Uhura.

"On screen." Said Kirk.

On the screen appeared the face of a Cylon model Number 1.

"This is Cavil speaking, a pleasure to see you again, Captain Kirk." Said Cavil.

"I wish I could say the same." Said Kirk.

"Yes, we heard everything from Starfleet. We are preparing our defences as we speak." Said Cavil.

"That's good. In the meantime my science officer went over the passenger manifest of the _Galactica_ and has informed me that one of your agents served as one of her pilots." Said Kirk.

--

An hour later Kirk and the other officers were in the briefing room with an Eight named Boomer.

"Adama is a name I have not heard in a long time." Said Boomer.

"You remember him?" asked Kirk.

"Yes." Said Boomer.

"Miss Valeri, we have reason to believe that Adama is coming to ask for help from the Federation. We want to know if he is the type of man we can actually trust." Said Kirk.

Boomer had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Adama was a kind and caring man when I first met him. Everyone on the _Galactica_, respected, even loved him as if he was family. He was an inspiration for his duties in the first war and he was the type of man who would disobey orders if he believed it was for the best. I know he had a family but one of his sons died in an accident and the other kind of blamed him for it.

He was great but sad. I heard that he took command of the fleet and ordered it to retreat when you destroyed Nagala's ship. He ordered them to retreat." Said Boomer.

Kirk and the others had listened carefully.

"He must be one good commander." Said McCoy.

"He was." Said Boomer.

"From what I heard I think I understand why he's doing this. He knows the risks here but he's taking a shot." Said Kirk.

"This could be the chance to establish a dialogue with the Colonies. They needed to understand that they were not alone in the universe and maybe now they'll ask for help." Said Chekov.

"Unlikely, Mr. Chekov. There was no communication between the _Galactica_ and the Colonial command. I do not think that Adama received to ask us for assistance." Said Spock.

"Wouldn't truly surprise me if they didn't. They are a proud people." Said Kirk.

"So what do we do?" asked Sulu.

Kirk was silent for a few moments.

"We wait and see what Adama has to say."

* * *

I know this was short but I am a little short on what's going to happen next time. Anyway I forget to wish you all Merry Christmas last time I am updated.

So Merry Christmas everyone and just in case I forget again Happy New Year.


	13. Chapter 13

--

The _Galactica_ emerged from its jump only a few thousand kilometres from the portal. If the ship had any windows to see they would have seen the tunnel that had led to the home of the Federation. Gaeta looked at his readings before turning to the Admiral who stood with Colonel Tigh at the table.

"We have made the final jump, Admiral. The portal is four thousand kilometres ahead of us." Said Gaeta.

"No signals from any of the outposts, Admiral." Said Dee.

"They must have abandoned and destroyed the outposts." Said Tigh.

"No need to give the aliens anything they would like to know." Said Adama.

Adama turned to Dee.

"Dee, prepare to send a transmission through the portal. If the Federation is in the area they'll pick up the signal and know we're coming." Said Adama.

"Yes, sir." Said Dee.

"Helm, ten minutes after the transmission is sent prepare to enter the portal. Steady as she goes." Said Adama.

"Yes sir." Said the helm officer.

"Mr. Gaeta, as soon as we reach the other side monitor for incoming ships." Said Adama.

"Yes sir." Said Gaeta.

"Transmission ready, Admiral." Said Adama.

Adama walked over to the table and picked up the phone. As soon as Dee nodded he started.

"This is Admiral Adama of the Battlestar _Galactica_; our people are in danger from an unknown enemy attack. We are to seek help from the United Federation of Planets. In ten minutes after this transmission is sent we will be entering the portal and coming into Federation space. We request to that you give us a chance and listen to what we have to say." Said Adama.

--

The _Enterprise_ was holding station four thousand kilometres away from the anomaly. They had waited there for the last seven hours. The Cylons had surrounded their home planet with their small fleet which consisted of simply three refitted Basestars a large fleet of modified Raiders, and destroyers.

"Captain, I am detecting a transmission coming out of the wormhole. It has Colonial ID and audio only." Said Uhura.

"On speakers." Said Kirk.

Uhura nodded and soon enough the transmission was heard.

"_This is Admiral Adama of the Battlestar Galactica; our people are in danger from an unknown enemy attack. We are to seek help from the United Federation of Planets. In ten minutes after this transmission is sent we will be entering the portal and coming into Federation space. We request to that you give us a chance and listen to what we have to say._"

"He's broadcasting it to let us know he's coming. So we don't take this as a hostile intent." Said Kirk.

"A logical approach." Said Spock.

"Can we reply?" asked Kirk.

"Affirmative." Said Uhura.

"Then we're going to send a reply. Let them know that we have received the transmission and we are waiting." Said Kirk.

"Captain, we are being hailed from the outer Cylon outpost. Audio only." Said Uhura.

"Let's hear it." Said Kirk.

"_Enterprise, we are receiving new signals from our probes. Three ships that have been identified as the invaders are moving towards the wormhole. Estimated time to appear is nine hours and two minutes._"

"How heavily armed are they?" asked Kirk.

"_Three heavy cruisers along with a large number of fighters. It's likely they know where the Galactica is and they are pursuing her._"

"Understood." Said Kirk.

The link was cut and Kirk turned to the bridge.

"Bring the ship to Red alert; we're not waiting for them to come through. We need to take this fight far out. Mr. Sulu, plot a course through the wormhole, as soon as we're through we're going to meet with the _Galactica_." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir." Said Sulu.

Red lights and sirens came up immediately as Sulu began imputing commands into the console. The _Enterprise_ moved forward towards the wormhole and disappeared.

--

"DRADIS contact!" said Gaeta.

Adama turned around and looked up at the DRADIS console.

"We have a ship coming out of the portal." Said Gaeta.

"Launch the alert fighters and give a positive ID of the bogey." Said Adama.

--

"Fighters are launching from the _Galactica_." Said Chekov.

"They are trying to identify us." Said Kirk.

--

"_Galactica_, Helo, proceeding to ID bogey." Said Helo as the fighters moved towards the _Enterprise_.

"_Helo,_ Galactica Actual, _proceed to give description of bogey._"

"Definitely Federation ship, Admiral. Matches those ships that came to the Colonies months ago. I see the writing on the saucer. Oh my god, _Galactica, _it's the _Enterprise_." Said Helo.

--

"The _Enterprise_?" said Tigh surprised.

Everyone in the room had more or less heard or seen the _Enterprise_. The first ship of the Thirteenth tribe to meet the Colonials, the ship that had come to offer an olive branch that was slapped away by scared government officials. Adama and Tigh and most of the bridge crew remembered their first encounter with the ship. She was beautiful to look at but more deadly than a Cylon armada.

--

"The _Galactica_ is holding station, Captain. The fighters are still in formation but are not approaching us." Said Sulu.

The small Vipers were in a triangle formation and were holding station between the Battlestar and the _Enterprise_.

"They do not seem to be arming weapons. I believe they are waiting for us to respond." Said Spock.

"And that's what we're going to do. Open a channel." Said Kirk.

--

"We are receiving a transmission from the _Enterprise_, Admiral, priority channel." Said Dee.

"On speakers." Said Adama.

"_This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise to the Battlestar Galactica. We have received your transmission and we are willing to listen._"

"Thank you, Captain Kirk. I ask permission to come aboard your ship to discuss the situation." Said Adama.

--

Kirk turned to Spock and then back to the screen even though Adama couldn't see him.

"We would be happy to allow you to come aboard." Said Kirk.

--

"Are you out of your mind?" asked Tigh.

"We have to try and trust these people if there is to be a peace between us. Besides they may be a out last hope." Said Adama.

"If you are going aboard than I must come with you. I decided to come to represent the civilian government of the Colonies." Said Roslin.

Adama looked at her for a second and nodded.

"Very well. Tigh, you're in command until I get back. Get a Raptor ready by the time we're down in the hangar bay." Said Adama.

"Yes sir." Said Tigh nodding.

--

A few minutes later a Raptor launched from the _Galactica_'s left side hangar and headed towards the _Enterprise_. The rear hangar doors of the _Enterprise_ opened up and the Raptor flew in. Kirk and Spock walked into the hangar and watched as Adama and Roslin walked out of the Raptor escorted by two Colonial marines.

"Admiral." Said Kirk extending his hand in friendship.

"Captain." Said Adama acknowledged, taking Kirk's hand and shaking it. "This is Laura Roslin, secretary of Education here to speak for the civilian government of the Colonies." Adama said gesturing to the brown haired woman beside him.

"Miss Roslin." Said Kirk extending his hand to her before gesturing to Spock.

"This is my first officer, Commander Spock."

Spock nodded to both of them.

"I believe we have much to talk about. Shall we do this in the conference room?" asked Kirk.

Both guest accepted it and followed Spock down the hall. After taking a turbo lift that took them to the deck where the conference room was on they entered the room. After Adama told them of what has happened for the last few months Kirk was silent for a few minutes.

"So you came to ask for help from us?" asked Kirk.

"Yes, Captain. The _Enterprise_ and the Federation could be what we need to save our homes." Said Adama.

Before Kirk could reply a beeping sound was heard.

"Bridge to Captain Kirk." Said Sulu over the comm..

Kirk pushed the reply button.

"Kirk here." Said Kirk.

"Sensors show three ships entering the area, closing fast." Said Sulu.

"What to make of them?" asked Kirk.

"They do not match anything in our data banks and they do not match Cylon or Colonial design." Said Sulu.

"We'll have to take this to the bridge." Said Kirk.

--


	14. Chapter 14

--

Kirk and the others had just entered the bridge where the view screens showed three large ships approaching them.

"Status report." Said Kirk.

"Captain, three ships are bearing down on us. They are at .3c and they are decelerating hard. ETA is six minutes. They armed with particle laser cannons, neutron cannons, and missiles. "said Sulu.

"Captain, sensors show human life signs aboard those ships." Said Spock.

Adama and Roslin turned when they heard the word 'human'.

"Are you sure about that Spock?" asked Kirk.

"Affirmative." Said Spock.

"Captain, the _Galactica_ is hailing us." Said Uhura.

"Open a channel." Said Kirk.

"_Enterprise, this is Galactica, please respond._" Said Dee.

"This is _Enterprise_, we are aware of the situation and both the Admiral and Roslin are safe." Said Kirk.

"Can I speak with Adama?" asked Tigh over the speakers.

"He's right here and he can talk." Said Kirk.

Adama stepped forward knowing that a phone was not needed.

"Status." Said Adama.

"_We've set Condition One over here Admiral, everyone's at action stations. Should we jump?_" asked Tigh.

"No. We're staying. Get our birds in the air and our defence fire ready." Said Adama.

"_Yes sir._" Said Tigh.

"Is there time for me to get back to the _Galactica_?" asked Adama.

"We have another way for you to get back. We have a device that can transport people instantly." Said Kirk.

Adama and Roslin had heard about how Kirk disappeared in Adar's office in a flash of light when negotiations went bad. Adama was hesitant but there was no time.

"Very well." Said Adama.

"Ensign, escort the admiral to the transporter room." Said Kirk.

The ensign motioned towards the door and the two Colonials moved to follow. Adama then turned to Kirk.

"I would like for Miss Roslin to remain here as a show of good faith and to help with any further information you may need. She's read our reports on the enemy." Said Adama.

Roslin looked at Adama for a second and nodded.

"Very well." Said Kirk.

Adama turned and walked out into the turbo lift. The three enemy ships now appeared on the DRADIS consoles of the _Galactica_. They paused as they saw a new ship along with the Battlestar. Just as Adama arrived in the transporter room the three cruisers began deploying their fighters to attack.

"Captain, sensors show the ships are now releasing fighters." Said Spock.

--

**Galactica CIC**

Everyone was shocked when Adama appeared in a flash of light in the middle of the CIC. He looked around for a second and then turned to Tigh.

"Status." Said Adama.

Tigh straightened up and acted like he not seen anything strange at all.

"The enemy ships are launching fighters at us."

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from _Enterprise_." Said Dee.

Adama turned as the speakers came to life.

"_Enterprise to Galactica_." Said Kirk over the radio.

Adama picked up the phone.

"Admiral Adama here."

"_The fighters are holding position as the cruisers has changed their curve. It looks like they intend to do a quick flyby and destroy us with a quick missile spread._" Said Kirk.

"Understood. Bring us into position for enemy suppression fire. Keep our birds out of range of their energy weapons." Said Adama.

The crew obeyed his order and moved to get the ship ready. The Damage Control Station was fully manned while the gunners prepared to fire. The helm control inputted the commands into the controls for the _Galactica_ to turn so her port side was facing the enemy.

"Sir, the _Enterprise_ has moved between our birds and the enemy ships." Said Gaeta.

"Stand by enemy suppression fire." Said Adama.

--

"The _Galactica_ is preparing her rail guns. The Vipers are holding position while the enemy fighters are closing fast." Said Sulu.

"Can we open a channel to the unknown ships?" asked Kirk.

"I am trying sir. No response to hails sir." Said Uhura.

"Captain, one of the ships has turned to use. They are firing their particle cannons on us." Said Sulu.

Bright flashes of light slammed into the shields of the _Enterprise_.

"No damage, sir. Shields are holding." Said Sulu.

"Target their weapons arrays and fire." Said Kirk.

Sulu nodded and inputted the commands.

"Targets locked, sir." Said Sulu.

"Fire."

Bright flashes of red light erupted from the _Enterprise_ and slammed into the enemy ship. The laser cannons stopped firing forcing the alien ship to retreat.

--

"The _Enterprise_ has disabled one of the enemy ships." Said Gaeta.

Adama looked at the DRADIS and nodded as the ship began to turn away from the battle.

"Commence enemy suppression fire." Said Adama.

Outside _Galactica_'s guns erupted and streams of endless volley fired that hit the enemy fighters closing in. Adama listened to the sound of the guns firing.

"Perimeter established." Said Gaeta.

"The _Enterprise_ is moving towards the remaining enemy ships." Said Dee.

--

"Target those ships as soon as they are in range." Said Kirk.

The alien ships' weapons range was a lot shorter than that of the _Enterprise_ so they did not stand a chance when the flagship of the Federation fleet fired at their weapons arrays destroying their ability to fight. The two alien ships turned and ran at full speed. The fighter pilots who could see and Roslin were had been completely flabbergasted by the incredible fire power the ship displayed and the firing precision. It took out the enemy's ability to fight quite clean compared to the Colonials' usual way of fighting.

"The fighters are beginning to retreat as well, Captain." Said Spock.

--

An hour later there was another meeting in the conference room of the _Enterprise_.

"I heard things about your ship that I thought were all just made up but after what I had seen I admit I was wrong. This ship is impressive." Said Roslin.

"Thank you, Miss Roslin. In the meantime I have forwarded our encounter with the enemy to Starfleet. They have decided to send three more ships to aid us in order to convince invaders to abandon their plan of attacking the Colonies." Said Kirk.

"That's good news." Said Adama.

"In the meantime I would like to move as quickly as possible. The invading fleet is almost a day from the Colonies and we might not have enough time. So we have been ordered to go ahead if we don't enough time. Give the word Admiral and we will move." Said Kirk.

"Captain, the word is given." Said Adama smiling.

He turned to Roslin.

"I would like for Miss Roslin to remain here and act as a liaison between our ships."

Kirk agreed. Several minutes later Adama was back aboard the _Galactica_ while Roslin was being introduced to her quarters. She was very surprised at how the people of the _Enterprise_ lived.

* * *

Happy New Years everyone! Just a few more chapters and this is finished. I would have updated more but I had college work and other stuff so I hope this was worth the wait.


	15. Chapter 15

--

Roslin was led down to the sick bay by a security guard. For the last day both the _Galactica_ and the _Enterprise_ had traveled through space as they traveled to the coming battle while making plans. The door opened to reveal the sick bay. A man wearing a blue shirt with the Starfleet insignia and black pants was there at a desk at the end of the room.

"Excuse me, Dr. McCoy?" asked Roslin.

Bones looked up and watched as the woman entered the room with the security guard stationed at the door.

"Yes, is there something I can do for you?" asked Bones.

"Yes, Doctor, there is something I would to ask of you and it would mean a lot to me if you kept this confidential from my government." Said Roslin.

"I never reveal information on a patient unless it is necessary." Said Bones.

He gestured for the guard to leave and the guard walked out the door and waited in the hall way. After the door closed Bones turned back to Roslin.

"So what can I help you with?" asked Bones.

"I was wondering if you have a cure for cancer." Said Roslin.

"Of course. We have had a cure for over a century now. Let me guess, you have cancer." Said Bones.

Roslin's eyes went up when she heard the answer.

"Yes. I have kept this secret from the Admiral and the government with only my doctor knowing about it." Said Roslin.

"Well I can cure you but it will take one or two operations before you are fully cured." Said Bones.

Roslin for the first time in a long time smiled happily.

--

Kirk entered the bridge and turned to the science station.

"How far are we from the gathering fleet?" asked Kirk.

"We are about a day away from the Colonial fleet. In two days the enemy fleet will be here." Said Spock.

"That's not good. That's not enough time for the reinforcements to get here. Even with the Colonial fleet with us we won't be enough to stop this invasion." Said Kirk.

"I have had the same thoughts myself." Said Spock.

Kirk was silent for a few minutes before standing up from the chair.

"Sulu, full stop, Uhura hail the _Galactica_ and tell Adama I would like to speak with him, Spock I need to come with me." Said Kirk.

Kirk walked to the door and Spock followed him.

"What is it, Captain?" asked Spock.

"Since we both agree that we cannot stop these invaders by ourselves we only have one choice. I want to know if it's possible to modify the _Galactica_." Said Kirk.

Spock raised an eyebrow and was silent as he mentally did calculations in his head.

"I believe it is possible but it will be difficult. Colonial technology as you know is comparable to Earth 21st technology. "said Spock.

"I want you and Scotty to look over _Galactica_'s schematics if Adama agrees and see if we can upgrade their weapons and sensor technology." Said Kirk.

"Captain, would we not be violating the Prime Directive?" asked Spock.

"We are not giving them technology. It will be simply be a loan and they won't receive any technological data that would allow them produce their own. Plus after it's over we can simply take back the technology or rig whatever we give them to short circuit or break down if things don't go well." Said Kirk smirking.

Spock raised an eyebrow again.

"A clever plan, Captain." Was all he said.

--

"Admiral, we are receiving a transmission from the _Enterprise_. They are asking us to delay the jump to the next point and Captain Kirk wishes to speak with you." Said Dee.

Adama picked up the phone.

"This is Admiral Adama."

"_Admiral, can you and your senior staff come aboard. I need to speak with you about something important._"

"Not a problem. We'll come over in a Raptor." Said Adama.

He put the phone down and turned to Tigh.

"Tigh, Mr. Gaeta, Lt. Dualla, you three and myself will be going to the _Enterprise_ to speak with Captain Kirk. In the meantime keep the FTL ready while we are over there." Said Adama.

"Yes sir." Said all three officers.

--

Captain Kirk and Spock watched as the Raptor landed in the hanger. The side hatch opened up and Adama along with his officers and marines walked out.

"Admiral, welcome back to the _Enterprise_." Said Kirk.

"Pleasure to be back." Said Adama.

He turned and gestured to the three officers behind him.

"This is Colonel Saul Tigh, my XO. My communications officer, Lt. Anastasia Dualla and my tactical officer Lt Felix Gaeta."

"Pleasure to meet you all. I know you're wondering why I called you here so let's proceed to the briefing room and we can talk."

--

After they arrived Kirk explained his idea and the discussion went well. Adama agreed with him and didn't mind about giving the burrowed technology back. He was more concerned about saving the Colonies than about the technology. He concerned about the Viper and Raptor pilots though.

They would be useless in a fight against a race with this shield technology. Kirk said they could modify the Vipers and Raptors with phasers and shields but it would take too long so Adama agreed to modify the _Galactica_.

"In order for us to that though we need technical schematics of the _Galactica_ and we need technicians or engineers who can help us." Said Kirk.

"Petty Chief Officer Tyrol, he's in charge of our maintenance on the _Galactica_. He can handle that." Said Adama.

"Spock estimates it will take about ten hours if we work without breaks to have the _Galactica_ ready if things go right. That should be plenty of time for us to get to the Colonies before the invaders get there." Said Kirk.

"Sounds good. That would show those aliens how dangerous we are." Said Tigh.

"Then let's get to work." Said Kirk smiling.

--

About an hour later Spock, Scotty, and few more Starfleet personal were on the Raptor back to the _Galactica_ with two shuttles following them. Spock was briefing Adama on what technologies they had brought.

"The equipment here is standard Federation sensor technology which we can tie into your DRADIS console. After it's installed you will have to reset the DRADIS console in order for it to work. We have power converters which will be needed for our equipment to work with yours. The next we have is an updated communications console that can allow us to communicate even if we are light years apart.

The last we have for the CIC is a main view screen like the one you saw on the _Enterprise_." Said Spock.

"Impressive. Mr. Spock, can I ask for one small favour?" asked Adama.

"What would that be, Admiral?" asked Spock.

"Is it possible for this to be installed without interfacing it with any of the other systems? Despite the fact that the rest of the fleet allowed their ships to have networked systems I refuse to have a networked system on this ship as long as I am in command." Said Adama.

Spock nodded.

"Yes, I am aware of that. You do not have to worry. None of our equipment here depends on integrated systems." Said Spock.

"Thank you." Said Adama.

"In the meantime we will have several officers go EVA to install the sensor pods on the outer hull along with the phaser turrets." Said Spock.

"The crew will see to any assistance you require." Said Adama.

"Thank you." Said Spock.

"All right, you heard the man! Get this equipment to where the Starfleeters need it! Move!" shouted Tigh.

--

For the next hour Starfleet and Colonial personal worked tirelessly on upgrading the _Galactica_. Starfleet technicians went EVA to install the sensor pods along with the phaser turrets on the bow and stern of the Battlestar. In the CIC both the tactical and communication stations were now modified with Starfleet equipment and the weapons station now had Starfleet targeting systems. In order to power the phasers fusion generators were installed and connected to the turrets.

The transparent plotting chart near the tactical station was replaced by a three dimensional screen that allowed a visual view of the outside. The DRADIS consoles above the table relayed tactical information but now the sensors were tied into the DRADIS allowing longer range, more information, and better time.

"Testing view screen, show front view." Said Adama.

The screen switched on and showed the space in front of the _Galactica_.

"Stern." Said Adama.

The screen now switched to show the rear view of the _Galactica_.

"Port."

He knew which side it showed because it showed the _Enterprise_ which was on the port side of the _Galactica_.

"Tactical." Said Adama.

The screen now switched to a digital map of the surrounding area both ships were in.

"All right. Now let's test communications." Said Adama.

He turned to Dee's station.

"Hail the _Enterprise_." Said Adama.

"Yes sir." Said Dee.

A few seconds later the image of Captain Kirk and the bridge of the _Enterprise_ appeared on the screen.

"I take it nearly everything checks out over there, Admiral." Said Kirk smiling.

Adama smiled back. They had just met for a day but he already liked the young man. He was as skilled in commanding as several other commanders he knew, no political ambitions, and he was the type of commanding officer that had faith in his crew. Adama knew a few commanders that were like that.

"Nearly everything checks out except we haven't test the weapons." Said Adama.

"No problem. Mr. Spock has located an asteroid debris field that would take at least one jump to reach it. We are sending coordinates to you now." Said Kirk.

"Thank you, Captain." Said Adama.

"Don't mention it." Said Kirk as the transmission ended.

"Coordinates received and plotted." Said Gaeta.

The upgrade to the navigation system was great. It usually took two minutes to plot it but with the upgrade it only took two seconds.

"Begin the jump."

--

The _Galactica_ and the _Enterprise_ both reappeared near the asteroid field after emerging from their jump.

"We are at the plotted location, sir." Said Gaeta.

"Good. Are we ready?" asked Adama.

In the weapon section of the CIC the gunners were locking phasers on the nearest asteroid.

"Phasers locked on target, Admiral." Said the gunner through the intercom.

"Phasers fully charged." Said Tyrol though the speakers.

Tyrol and his men were in charge of making sure the fusion generators used to power the phasers were in perfect condition. Several Starfleeters were there to assist and train the Colonials on how to repair and maintain the generators.

"Launch the Raptor." Said Adama.

A few minutes later a Raptor piloted by Helo launched from the hanger and took position away from the ship and out of the way.

"_Galactica_, Helo, I'm in position with camera standing by." Said Helo.

While there was a view screen that allowed them to see in space the Admiral felt to have to have more than its Federation allies as an audience outside of the Battlestar.

"Prepare to fire in thirty seconds on my mark." Said Adama.

He pulled out a watch and then turned to Gaeta.

"Mark."

Everyone waited as the countdown began.

"Twenty five seconds." Called Gaeta.

Kirk along with his staff and Roslin listened to the countdown from the speakers on the bridge and watched.

"Fifteen seconds." said Gaeta.

Everyone on the ship was listening to the speakers as Gaeta continued the countdown.

"Ten . . . Nine . . . Eight . . . Seven . . . Six . . ."

The numbers echoed in everyone's heads.

"Four . . . Three . . . Two . . . One."

"Fire." Said Adama.

Helo and _Enterprise_ watched as two red beams erupted from two turrets on the top of _Galactica_'s bow and hit their marks. Two of the largest asteroids that were hit glowed brightly before cracking and exploded into dust. The smaller asteroids that closest to the targets were hit by the debris.

While two turrets that were installed on the bottom of the ship's bow fired blue bolts of energy that slammed into smaller asteroids and they exploded into large fireballs. Everyone in the CIC cheered as the weapons passed the test with flying colors.

"Hail the _Enterprise_." Said Adama.

The screen then showed Kirk smirking at everyone.

"It looks like the test was successful."

"Captain Kirk, I owe my thanks. Without your help we might not have a had a chance." Said Adama.

"It's our duty to help out those in need, Admiral. Even our cousins." Said Kirk.

Adama smiled back. Even if both sides disagreed about their own histories they were all human.

"Mr. Gaeta, input coordinates to rendezvous with the fleet." Said Adama.

With that order both ships disappeared in flashes of light.


	16. Chapter 16

--

The skies above the Twelve Colonies blazed with fire. Thousands of fighters that resembled gnats attack each other viciously with lasers and bullets erupted between the hundreds of fighters. Capital ships fired their laser turrets, rail guns, and nuclear missiles which lit the void of space. On the ground of planets man, women, or children reached to comfort each other as they watched explosions that resembled small stars before fading.

Any Colonial pilot that avoided certain death like when a laser flew past their cockpit released the breath they did not know they were holding and held onto their controls for dear life when the explosion hitting a Battlestar or support ship sent them flying. People were dying from either explosions, fires, or from slow suffocation in the vacuum of space. The Colonials were fighting and they were fighting hard. The enemy fleet suffered more damage than it would have thought against the Colonials.

However the sheer numbers and advanced weapons had pushed the Colonial fleet back into the Colonies, but the Colonials still had an advantage. Through the use of missile platforms, defence satellites, planet wide defence grids, and quick planning the enemy invading fleet soon found itself surrounded with the Colonials trying to defeat them through numbers and determination. Anti-fighter flank endlessly erupted from the remnants of the Colonial fleet. However the enemy fleet was gaining ground even it fought for every bit of ground.

"Admiral Corman, the second fleet has sustained heavy casualties has sustained heavy damage. They're pulling back." Said the DRADIS officer.

"The enemy fleet is pushing for Caprica and Picon. How much longer can we hold out?" asked Corman.

"We don't know, sir. The enemy fleet is advancing again."

"Gather all remnants to us and get us back in formation. We can't hold our ground if they catch us off balance." Said Corman.

--

The _Galactica_ and the _Enterprise_ appeared in flashes of light and their sensors picked up signs of battle.

"Admiral, sensors show wreckage, leaked fuel supplies and ammunition. The enemy fleet has pushed into the outer defences of the Colonies. And the inner defences are being pushed back." Said Gaeta.

"We are being hailed by the _Enterprise_." Said Dee.

"On screen." Adama commanded.

Instantly Captain Kirk and his bridge crew appeared on the main viewer.

"Admiral, it looks like we arrived just in time." Said Kirk.

"It looks like that." Said Adama.

"Since this is your system I think you should be the one who decides our tactics. You can take command of the fleet and we can cover you." Said Kirk.

Adama thought it over.

"All right. First we need to create a perimeter around the surviving fleet. We'll worry about pushing the enemy out after that." Said Adama.

"Understood." Said Kirk.

Adama turned and nodded at Gaeta who spoke into the comm system.

"Action Stations! Action Stations! Set Condition One throughout the ship. This is not a drill. Repeat, this is not a drill."

"Raise shields! Charge phaser banks!" barked Colonel Tigh.

In the weapon station the gunners immediately began imputing the commands through the weapons console.

"Shields are up and the phaser banks are charging."

Gaeta turned to Adama.

"All sections report the crew is at action stations." Said Gaeta.

"Very well." Said Adama.

Both ships now ready for battle headed at full speed into the war zone.

--

"Admiral, new DRADIS contact!" shouted the DRADIS officer.

"Reinforcements?" asked Corman with a hint of fear.

"No. It's something . . ."

"One of the ships is broadcasting on an open channel."

"_This is Captain James T. Kirk of the Federation starship Enterprise. As of now this system and its inhabitants are under our protection. We have no quarrel with you but we request you leave this system. You have one minute to comply before we are forced to open fire._"

Everyone was silent as they heard. Out in space Kara Thrace and Lee Adama almost lost their breath as they saw the Battlestar _Galactica_ with the well known Federation starship. Both of them had worried over what happened to the ship and her crew. She had disappeared and returned with reinforcements.

The _Enterprise_ moved at full speed with the _Galactica_ behind her. The enemy deployed a large squadron of fighters that fired on the ship. However the shields simply shrugged off the attack and the _Enterprise_ returned fire with an endless stream of pulse phasers that made short work of the attacking group. The enemy fleet turned to meet the new enemy head on.

"Mr. Sulu, coordinate our attack pattern with the _Galactica_." Said Kirk.

"Aye sir."

The _Galactica_ came into firing range of several enemy cruisers and fired its front phaser banks. The phaser banks were the same type that were used on the _Kelvin_, even though they were outdated by Federation standards they were more than enough to punch a hole in the enemy ships. The blue proximity phasers fired on the smaller destroyers and fighters with the _Enterprise_ weaving in and out of the line of fire attacking with her phasers. Kara shook her head and shouted into the radio.

"All fighters form up and move into assist."

The fighters formed up and flew with the remnants of the Colonial deciding to add their own two cents to the fight. The Vipers fired off their kinetic weapons on the fighters that flew out of the line of fire of the two new ships. Despite being heavily armoured the enemy fighters were destroyed with enough hits.

"Attention all remaining forces, concentrate all your fire on the nearest enemy ship." Said Corman.

The remaining Battlestars complied with the order and fired their guns on the nearest enemy ship that was distracted by the two advanced ships. Nuclear missile slammed into the armoured hull which caused damage even with the reinforced shields around the hull. _Galactica _fired her newly installed phasers on the two nearest enemy cruisers and took out the shields and weapon systems instantly. Proximity blasts slammed into the disabled ships and destroyed them in a few shots.

"Enemy vessels are pulling back and regrouping." Said Gaeta.

"What's our shield status?" asked Adama.

"Shields at 67 percent, sir." Reported the officer from the weapon station.

"Dee, put me through to the fleet." Said Adama.

"Yes, sir." Said Dee.

"Attention Colonial Fleet, this is Admiral William Adama. I have negotiated with the United Federation of Planets and they have agreed to offer assistance. You will reassemble the fleet and stay behind while we make a run on the enemy." Said Adama.

"The fleet acknowledges, Admiral." Said Dee.

"Helm, bring us into the largest concentration of enemy ships. Target weapon emitters, powers plants, and engine arrays." Said Adama.

"Yes, sir."

_Galactica_ surged forward with the _Enterprise_ moving beside her as a wingman. Pulse lasers and missiles slammed into the forward shields of both ships. The _Enterprise_ shrugged off these attacks but the _Galactica_'s shields weakened from the endless attacks due to the power generators straining to hold up under the attack. Her main long range phasers fired endless streams of orange light that slammed into escort ships, frigates, and destroyers that lasted for only a second.

The _Enterprise_ took on the larger cruisers and disabled their weapon system instantly.

"Admiral, phaser power down to twenty percent. We need to recharge or the phasers will burn out."

"_Enterprise_ is offering to cover us as we find a gap." Said Dee.

"Signal affirmative. Helm find us a gap, Dee when we do send coordinates to the _Enterprise_." Said Adama.

"Yes, sir."

The _Enterprise_ continued to fire her phasers at the enemy ships.

"Sir, the enemy armada is in full retreat." Said Gaeta.

"Well done." Said Adama.

--

"Lt. Uhura, open a channel to the President." Said Kirk.

"Aye, sir." Said Uhura.

A few minutes later a voice was heard over the speakers.

"This is the President." Said the voice of Adar.

"President Adar, funny how we keep running into each other." Said Kirk smirking.

He was met with silence from the other side of the line.

"Captain Kirk."

"Admiral Adama and Miss Roslin came to us for a assistance. In fact she's aboard this ship and is waiting to speak with you." Said Kirk.

Roslin stepped forward.

"Hello, Mr. President. I believe we need to have a talk."

--

Needless to say the next few days were busy. Adar and the Quorum wanted Adama court-martialled for disobeying orders however enough people in the military stopped that from happening. In the meantime Roslin had called for a vote of no confidence in Adar's abilities as president. Nearly everyone agreed which Adar had desperately tried to prevent.

"Miss Roslin is asking for a Federation presence to be established here to help the Colonies while they rebuild and keep an eye just in case the invaders ever return. It looks she's the one who will be the next president." Said McCoy.

"Good. If anyone who can fix their government it's her." Said Kirk.

"I think we will be establishing closer ties in the future." Said McCoy.

"That's good. In the meantime let's head back to Federation space. We still have plenty of exploring to do." Said Kirk smiling.


End file.
